Memories
by Yours truly Arabella
Summary: Clary fray es una chica bastante normal ¿O no? Detrás de todos sus lienzos se oculta una verdad aterradora, que solo cierta persona podrá ayudar a descubrir. Pero si esa persona no es quién Clary cree? Y si está tan unido al pasado oscuro de Clary como ella misma? A Veces las sombras son más que una simple ilusión de la mente. Y a veces la mente está plagada de sombras.
1. Memories

**Holaaaaaa... He vuelto! no, no me mataron los demonios ni me llevaron a la Ciudad Silenciosa donde no hay internet, pero últimamente he estado un poco ocupada con varios proyectos y, a pesar de que tuve vacaciones, soy una vaga y mi ****_yuyu_**** de la inspiración también decidió tomarse un descanso. Sin embargo, hoy finalmente decidí volver a Fanfiction y ponerme a escribir, así que aquí esta una idea para mi nueva historia, que ha estado dando vueltas por mi cabeza desde hace meses. Este es solo un pequeño summary (y no esperen nada demasiado decente porque no sirvo para redactar uno de estos) ;) **

**Probablemente suba el primer capítulo este fin de semana pero no garantizo nada porque acabo de volver a clases y ya tengo examen de francés, dos proyectos de español, una obra de teatro en alemán y exámenes finales de historia, física y biología (podría decirse que soy una persona bastante ocupada) pero prometo que a mas tardar la próxima semana ya va a estar el primer cap.**

**Notas aparte... Ya vieron la portada de CoHF? YO LA AMÉ CON AMOR AMOROSO! juro que me dio un colapso nervioso apenas la vi y me puse a llorar (no exagero), 15 minutos después ya estaba escribiéndoles a todas mis amigas que se leyeron los libros y gritando por toda mi casa, menos mal que solo estaba mi gato o habrían pensado que me estaban asesinando. Es que asdfghklkñkjfdsa es INCRÍBLE, Cassie Clare es una mujer malvada porque va a termitar matando hasta al mismísimo Raziel y lo confirmo (ya tengo mis teorías) porque SPOILERS! Clary estaba usando un vestido blanco y como dijo Cassie, van a morir seis personas, así que solo recemos para que sobreviva Iglesia (LoL) ;)**

**Si les gusta la idea de la historia déjenme un review o un PM y los contestaré en el próximo cap.**

**Si ya vieron la portada de CoHF, díganme que opinan y que creen que va a pasar... **

**Un beso enorme para l s que sigan ahí y se hayan molestado en leer mi nota del tamaño de júpiter!**

* * *

><p>Clary Fray es una joven completamente normal, asiste al instituto de artes de Nueva York y aspira a ser artista, se viste como cualquier otra chica, habla como cualquier otra chica y luce, mas o menos, como cualquier otra chica. Pero detrás de todos esos lienzos se esconde Clarissa Morgenstern, alma torturada desde la infancia y codiciada por sus dones extraordinarios. Cuando aparece una visita inesperada, Clary Fray empieza a preguntarse si verdaderamente logró escapar de sus recuerdos, o si estos finalmente lograron alcanzarla. Y a todo esto se le suma el misterioso alumno del instituto, luz y oscuridad a partes iguales, envuelto en un juego de sombras del que ella no quiere formar parte.<p>

Después de tantos años, es hora de que la princesa baje de su castillo en las nubes y se enfrente a la oscuridad de su pasado, antes de que la absorba a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Este fin de semana me vi Frozen y ahora tengo pegadas las canciones... ¿Quién de aquí ama a Olaf? ¿Y a quién le pareció que Ana y Cristoph eran perfectos como Jace y Clary?<strong>

**Review!**


	2. Y así comienza

_**Hola! estoy de vuelta, sobreviví a mis exámenes y les traigo el primer capítulo oficial de la historia, aunque más que todo es un prólogo-introducción para que entiendan lo que pasa mas adelante y si bien no es un capítulo en si, era la única forma de introducir la historia para no gastarme 100 capítulos en el inicio. la historia es paralela al mundo de las sombras, aunque tiene algunos cambios que vinieron de mi loca (muy necesitada de sueño) imaginación. Espero que les guste y que dejen un comentario, avísenme que opinan y si les parece interesante (si tienen dudas, déjenlas en un review o PM, no muerdo). Aunque cumplí mi promesa de actualizar esta semana, a duras penas, no puedo prometer nada para la próxima, pues en mi colegio es semana de proyectos y me tengo que aprender un guión en alemán, pero voy a tratar de sacar tiempo para escribir y les aseguro que publcaré el siguiente cap apenas haya avanzado un poco con la historia, para no publicar cada capítulo desde cero.**_

_**Hay otra nota mas corta (creo) al final del capítulo, por si a alguien le interesa leerla, pero ya no los distraigo mas y los dejo con el prólogo de Memories.**_

_**Disfruten!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Y así comienza...<strong>_

_And so it begins..._

_**14 de agosto, 1988**_

¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué no se mueve? Luke ¡Por qué no se mueve!

La Mujer yacía recostada en una cama del pequeño hospital, una bebe descansaba, acunada entre sus delicados brazos, protegida del frio gélido de aquel amanecer. Pero no se movía. Aterrada, Jocelyn Fairchild la mecía gentilmente, esperando que su hija soltara su primer aliento de vida.

-_Luke, la niña no respira. ¡Haz algo!_

Las piernas del hombre que se encontraba de pie junto a la cama empezaron a moverse y él echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo a buscar ayuda. Tenía que salvar a aquella niña.

Minutos después la habitación del hospital se encontraba llena de doctores y enfermeras; una pequeña incubadora estaba lista junto a la cama, con la pequeña niña acostada en el interior.

_Por favor,_ - pensó Jocelyn – _por favor despierta._

Y así, cuando desaparecía el último lucero en la luz mañanera, la niña empezó a llorar, pura e inocente, ajena a todo lo que estaba por venir.

-Clarissa. – El nombre escapó de la boca de Luke, sutil y sedoso, con tanta naturalidad, como si él ya se hubiera acostumbrado a llamarla así por años.

-Clarissa. – Replicó Jocelyn, inmersa en los ojitos verdes de su hija recién nacida. – Clarissa Garroway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dos años mas tarde<strong>_

-Jocelyn, no te vayas, te lo ruego. – Luke estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la casa, alzando a la pequeña y dormida Clary de dos años, apretándola contra su pecho, temiendo que su madre quisiera llevarla con ella.

-Luke, Ya pasaron dos años, tengo que irme. Tengo que volver a la corte, la reina Seelie ya habrá notado mi ausencia y no me dejará salir de nuevo si no regreso.

- Jocelyn, por favor… - suplicaba el hombre, con cuidado de no levantar la voz para no despertar a Clary.

Jocelyn, llena de remordimiento, puso su mano sobre el brazo de Luke, asegurándose de agarrarlo. Tratando de enlazar su mente y encontrar alguna corriente que llevara a sus pensamientos.

-_Luke, prométeme que me dejarás ir. Prométeme que vas a cuidar a Clary cuando yo no este aquí y que me vas a esperar cada dos años en este mismo lugar. Promete que no le dirás nada a Clary. Luke, ella no puede saber; el que haya nacido ya es un milagro de por si, pero no puede saberlo, no puede enterarse de nada._ – Dijo, casi enredándose con las palabras.

-Querida, yo…

-_Promételo Luke._ – El tono de Jocelyn era demandante, rayando en la desesperación. Suplicando con todas sus fuerzas que sus poderes funcionaran y sintiéndose culpable por ello.

- Lo prometo. – Dijo él. No había tiempo de arrepentirse, pero Luke conocía muy bien los poderes de Jocelyn y sabía que no había forma de eludir su orden. Tenía que hacerlo, una fuerza invisible le decía a cada fibra de su cuerpo que obedeciera. Y no había forma de resistirse.

Ya entrada la noche, Jocelyn corría entre los árboles de Central Park, esquivando ramas y raíces. Estaba cerca, muy cerca, pero solo tenía unos minutos más. Justo antes de la medianoche, una figura esbelta desaparecía entre las aguas, justo en la entrada a la corte de las hadas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1996<strong>_

-¿Papi? ¿Papi que te pasa? - Clary acababa de bajar a la sala, aterrada al encontrar a su padre tosiendo, llenando la alfombra con gotas de sangre. – ¡Jocelyn! – Gritó. La niña era incapaz de decirle "mamá" a la hermosa mujer que bajaba corriendo las escaleras y se apresuraba a llegar junto a Luke, pues, a pesar del parecido innegable entre ambas, era difícil considerar una madre a alguien que ella solo había visto cinco veces en su vida.

Jocelyn, al ver la sangre, supo lo que tenía que hacer. La enfermedad de Luke había empeorado demasiado y avanzaba por su cuerpo con gran rapidez, consumiéndolo desde adentro. Era cuestión de días antes de que falleciera, y ella no quería que su hija lo viera.

Armándose de valor, la mujer tomó la mano de su hijita entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos. Era fácil entrar a la mente de la niña, que aún no había desarrollado sus defensas. Pero para Jocelyn, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era prácticamente imposible.

-Clary escúchame con atención. – los ojitos de la niña estaban abiertos de par en par, su cuerpo esperando una orden. – _Clary debes irte. No puedes quedarte aquí, tienes que salir de esta casa. Toma tu abrigo y corre, corre lo mas lejos que puedas y no te detengas. Olvida esta dirección, olvida lo que pasó. Olvídalo todo acerca de nosotros. Lo siento muchísimo Clary_. – Gruesos lagrimones rodaban por el rostro de Jocelyn, mientras le soltaba la mano a su hija y veía como ella obedecía sus órdenes. Tomando su abrigo color verde y saliendo por la puerta principal. La mujer corrió hasta el porche, solo para ver como la pequeña niña se convertía en un puntito en la distancia, mientras se alejaba de la casa. Un pensamiento cruzó la mente del hada en ese momento, mientras miraba la melena roja de su hija desaparecer. _No me olvides. _

Clarissa estaba aterrada. Había parado de correr debido al cansancio y le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, pero aún tenía la sensación de que debía seguir avanzando. Ya era tarde y en unas pocas horas el sol se ocultaría tras el horizonte, dejándola sola en medio de la noche.

La calle en la que se encontraba no era muy concurrida a esa hora del día. Unos pocos transeúntes pasaban por los andenes y un club estaba encendiendo sus luces de neón, para abrir cuando anocheciera. La niña estaba perdida y sola. No sabía donde estaba y no recordaba ningún lugar donde pudiera llegar. Mientras trataba, inútilmente, de recordar al menos una dirección, una mujer, de unos treinta años aproximadamente, se la acercó con cuidado. Tenía el pelo castaño como la madera y unos ojos negrísimos, oscuros como la noche.

-Hola nena. ¿Estas perdida? – Clary solo asintió con la cabeza, sin saber qué mas hacer.

-Mi nombre es Satrina. Por que no dejas que te lleve a mi casa y luego podré ayudarte a buscar a tus padres? – Ella solo asintió de nuevo, mientras la mujer le tomaba la mano y le sonreía dulcemente. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, mostrando todos sus dientes, sin saber qué clase de demonio era aquella señora.

A partir de ese día, la vida de Clarissa Garroway no hizo nada mas que empeorar.

* * *

><p><em>"No, no, por favor… no lo se…por favor…" la niña suplicaba, sus manos atadas a una de las vigas del techo y los dedos de sus pies apenas rozando el suelo de cemento. Aún podía sentir el ardor en sus extremidades, un calor insoportable recorriéndole las venas, mientras la sangre de vampiro se abría paso por su sistema, a pesar del frío que hacía en el sótano y que se colaba por entre la delgadísima tela del vestido morado que a duras penas la cubría. "Por favor… no se nada… déjame ir…" su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, pero ni siquiera su deplorable estado parecía conmover a la figura frente a ella. Una mano alargada buscaba algo sobre una pequeña mesita, hasta dar con una jeringa larguísima, llena con un líquido transparente, con vetas plateadas y brillantes.<em>

_"¿Sabes que es esto niña? No, no tendrías por que saberlo ¿O si?" sus ojos negros miraban a Clary con atención, buscando cualquier signo de duda en su carita, pero solo había miedo. "Tu te lo buscaste." La mujer enterró la aguja en uno de los brazos de la niña, justo sobre la incisión previa, y presionó el émbolo. Un grito de dolor inundó el sótano, mientras Clary agonizaba, sintiendo como el agua bendita intentaba acabar con la sangre en su interior, su cuerpecito temblando y la sangre demoniaca revolviéndose en su interior. El _adamas _le quemaba la piel y le ocasionaba punzadas de dolor. La mujer solo sonreía._

_No siempre era igual. Algunas veces la desataba y la dejaba caminar por todo el sótano, otras la amordazaba y otras decidía partirle algún pie para que no pudiera caminar. A veces le inyectaba sangre de ángel, a veces de demonio, otras veces, cuando no quería hacerla sufrir demasiado, le inyectaba líquidos extraños y pócimas de colores; cuando estaba de mal humor, utilizaba el polvo de _adamas_ que guardaba. Este era la peor parte de su tortura, pues se sentía como miles de agujas clavándose en su piel. Sin nunca saber qué le estaba pasando._

_Cinco años. Cinco años pasaron sin que Clary pudiera salir._

* * *

><p>Muchos recuerdos se perdían en su mente, permaneciendo solo detalles muy vagos; recordaba haber visto mucha luz, recordaba el silbido del viento, luz, una ventana abierta, luz, árboles, luz. Le dolía la cabeza, era como un dolor punzante justo detrás de los ojos y en las sienes. Le costaba abrir los ojos y varias imágenes pasaban por su mente a una velocidad desenfrenada, demasiado rápidas para lograr entenderlas.<p>

Recordaba haber corrido por la tierra, arrastrándose entre las raíces cada vez que caía, pero sin detenerse. Recordaba también haber visto una gasolinera, un hombre se le había acercado para ver si estaba bien. Creía haberle dicho algo, si bien no conseguía recordar la conversación.

Estaba casi segura de que ya habían pasado varios días, pues vestía ropa limpia y su pelo olía a jabón y a flores. Sabía que algo le había pasado luego de escapar, pero no tenía ninguna herida visible y no sentía dolor, mas que unas leves pulsaciones en la cabeza. Estaba bien. Y se hallaba sola en medio de una casa.

Los recuerdos volvieron a ella poco a poco. Hablarle al hombre de la gasolinera, pedir una dirección, buscar una tienda de segunda mano, pedir ropa, buscar un almacén de muebles, pedir una cama, buscar personas, ordenarles algo. Era tan fácil como parpadear, siempre y cuando los estuviera tocando directamente. Su cerebro había sabido exactamente qué hacer, a pesar de que eso era algo completamente nuevo para ella. El reciente uso y descubrimiento de sus poderes la habían agotado y de había desmayado en la mitad de su nueva casa. Un viejo mirador que ahora estaba tan rodeado de árboles que apenas se veía la carretera que pasaba a medio kilómetro y que conducía al pueblo mas cercano.

Durante los seis meses siguientes, Clary aprendió a controlar sus poderes, haciendo pequeños experimentos controlados con la gente que pasaba frente a la pequeña cafetería donde trabajaba medio tiempo, no por necesidad, sino para aprender a usar sus poderes en las personas. Así pasó esos seis meses, practicando, pintando, durmiendo y repitiéndolo todo otra vez, hasta que llegó la hora de ir a Nueva York.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado y ahora... A contestar reviews! o review, porque solo llego uno, pero hey! llego uno! ;)<strong>

**Astrid Wayland:** _tu review me alegró el día, muchísimas gracias! jajaja ya veo que pensamos igual... al fin te viste Frozen? espero haber respondido a tu pregunta al principio del cap, en la primera nota y si tienes alguna otra eoría no dudes en contármela, las otras estaban increíbles. Te juro que eres una genio. Muchísimas gracias por comentar y te prometo que voy a continuar con la historia._

**Y como soy una persona loca, les voy a contar un poco de mi vida... tengo 14 años, soy la orgullosa dueña de 172 libros (!) y soy mitad unicornio! **_  
><em>

**naaaaaah, honestamente soy una persona sufriendo de falta de sueño extrema (culpen a mi profesora de biología) y bastante loca de por si. Quién en su sano juicio haría maratón de siete horas seguidas de American Horror Story? pues yo. Juro que es mi adicción, ya me vi la primera temporada y la segunda y voy en el último que ha salido de la tercera. No se como lo hice, pero pasó :)**

**Ahora, si han llegado hasta esta parte y no me consideran extremadamente rara, me gustaría proponerles algo, aunque más que proponerles es decirles una idea que se me ocurrió. En cada capítulo, voy a colocar algunas canciones, en las notas al inicio o al final, solo por si quieren escucharlas. Les advierto que mis gustos musicales son bastante distintos y muy variados, así que no se sorprendan si encuentras don canciones completamente opuestas la una de la otra. Avísenme si les gustan!**

**Las canciones de hoy son:**

_**Everybody Lies - **_**Jason Walker**

_**Where are you now? - **_**The Summer Set**

_**Sweater Weather - **_**T****he Neighbourhood**

**_Aint it fun - _Paramore**

_**Black - **_**Kari Kimmel**

**Un beso.**

**Comentarios aparte... **

_**Review!**_


	3. Visiones

**Holaaaa mis maravillosos lectores y lectoras!**

**Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo de Memories, como se los había prometido. Solo para aclarar, el fic contiene parte de la trama original de Cazadores de sombras, pero yo he modificado algunos detalles. Si algo es confuso, o hay algún tipo de incoherencia, déjenmelo saber en un review para poder corregirlo y hacer la historia un poco mas fácil de entender.**

**Si hay alguien interesado en el porqué de mi ausencia, hay una (no tan breve) explicación al final del capítulo.**

**Sin mas retrasos, el primer capítulo oficial de Memories! Espero que les guste.**

**Aviso: En caso de que se lo esten preguntando, si, borre el capitulo original porque no me gusto como habia quedado y sentia que no iba a llevar a ninguna parte, asi que lo borre todo y lo volvi a escribir. espero que esto no haga las cosas demasiado confusas para ustedes, pero pienso que asi le da un aire distinto a la historia.**

**Ojala les guste tanto como a mi.**

* * *

><p>"I´ve learnt to loathe these goddamn visions, but I can´t wait to fall back to sleep"<p>

-The Maine

* * *

><p>Nueva York<p>

15 de Agosto de 2007

Soñaba con grandes mundos, bosques, ciudades, praderas extendiéndose interminables a sus pies. Soñaba con la oscuridad, envolvente, desconocida, seductora. Su voz era como el humo, su toque era como la brisa y sus besos sabían a sangre.

Soñaba con estrellas y aves y lunas extintas en la oscuridad. Él se dejaba llevar, se dejaba envolver lentamente por ese exquisito velo negro, pero esta vez era diferente. Su voz era como la seda, su toque era como el fuego y sus besos sabían a sal.

Él lo sabía, por la forma en la que las uñas color pastel arañaban su piel y sus antebrazos, por la forma como sus tacones se deslizaban por el pavimento, por la forma como su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, tratando de inhalar una mínima brizna de aire para llenar sus pulmones.

Era inútil.

Él sabía que ella estaba muriendo, sabía que era su culpa, obra suya.

No le importaba, casi.

La soltó.

El cuerpo cayó sobe el pavimento, una maraña de extremidades y colores. Cabellos color castaño, piel dorada, un vestido azul, un cinturón naranja y tacones amarillos; maquillaje corrido. La joven –no podía tener más de veinticinco- apenas se movía, aferrándose a su finísima hebra de vida, tosiendo, su respiración no más que leves suspiros.

Él se escondía en las sombras, observando. Casi la había matado, pero ella aún estaba viva y el demonio seguía suelto. De eso también estaba seguro.

Hacía meses que Jace había percibido su presencia; un leve pulso que venía de su interior, extendiéndose por su piel. Lo había despertado una noche. Él había pensado que se trataba de alguna reacción corporal, una pesadilla o tal vez algo muscular, pero a medida que había corrido el tiempo y habían pasado las semanas, se había dado cuenta de que esa extraña sensación no era algo natural.

Desde pequeño, Jace tenía la habilidad de percibir demonios, lo que le había salvado la vida más de una vez. Él podía percibirlos, como un sexto sentido que le decía cuando alguno estaba cerca, pero este era diferente. Este podía sentirlo, pulsante, como una corriente eléctrica bajo su piel.

Sus sueños no mentían, Jace estaba seguro de que era una mujer a quien buscaba, _la oscuridad. _Había sospechado de Arianna al principio; ella en sí era una persona bastante turbia, pero era imposible, porque aún estando con ella, las pulsaciones eran débiles, lejanas. No, no era Arianna.

La lluvia lo sacó de su estupor, junto con un quejido. La mujer estaba despertando y él se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

Los sonidos de la ciudad y la luz de la luna lo cubrieron, hasta llegar al instituto. Era medianoche pasada y Jace estaba exhausto, pero su mente aún no descansaba.

Tenía que encontrarla.

No tenía idea de lo cerca que estaba de lograrlo.

* * *

><p>20 de agosto<p>

Estaba lloviendo.

Las gruesas gotas de agua golpeaban contra la tela de su chaqueta, sus jeans, sus zapatos. La lluvia rodaba por su cara, cayendo de sus pestañas como lágrimas.

La ciudad de Nueva York estaba llorando.

Gruesos nubarrones se extendían sobre los rascacielos, extendiéndose gigantes sobre su cabeza. En Nueva York todo era más grande, era más fácil desaparecer.

La lluvia era solo un bonus añadido.

El camino había sido largo e incómodo. No había podido dormir en toda la noche y en la mañana había permanecido en un estado de letargo, apenas sumergiéndose en el sueño para volver a despertar casi de inmediato. Había permanecido casi inmóvil durante ocho oras, en las que solo aprovechó una parada para ir al baño. Casi como una estatua.

Clary permanecía de pie junto a la parada de autobús, calada hasta los huesos. Sabía que necesitaba cubrirse o le daría una pulmonía y tendría que ir al hospital. _Mala idea. _Rápidamente tomó la mochila impermeable con sus cosas y emprendió la carrera en medio de la lluvia, buscando tramos cubiertos para no mojarse más.

Tenía hambre, mucha hambre. No había comido nada desde la noche anterior y tampoco había comprado nada para el camino. Había evitado dar cualquier indicio de que estaba escapando.

Había tenido que adelantar su viaje dos semanas y ahora no tenía donde quedarse. _Todo por culpa de sus poderes. _Satrina, la mujer que la había secuestrado estaba deambulando por el pueblo, preguntando por ella; era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la encontrara. Clary no había tenido tiempo de planear nada, había salido corriendo del trabajo directamente hacia la estación de autobuses y había gastado su paga mensual en un tiquete para tomar el primer autobús hacia Manhattan disponible. Su cuaderno de dibujos, una chaqueta y algunos dólares eran todo lo que tenía dentro de su mochila.

Siguió corriendo, sus zapatos empapándose con los charcos de agua sobre el pavimento. Cada vez se alejaba más del centro de la ciudad, dejando atrás los altos edificios.

Finalmente, logró ver una cafetería al otro lado de la calle. "Java Jones" estaba escrito en una pequeña pancarta, justo sobre la puerta. Había luz que salía desde el interior a través de las ventanas y adentro se veían mesas y sofás para sentarse.

La puerta se abrió con un tintineo y una oleada de calor que hizo que las extremidades congeladas de Clary se derritieran de felicidad. Se dirigió directamente al mostrador, para comprar una taza de café y algo de comer, gastando el poco dinero que le quedaba. Tendría que conseguir más, y pronto.

Bebió la humeante tasa de café en tres amargos tragos, dejando que este le quemara la garganta, pero su pastelito de queso se lo comió lentamente, de a pedazos, como si esto pudiera engañar a su estómago para que creyera que ya había comido; desafortunadamente, el pastelillo se acabó demasiado rápido, dejándola con un estómago medio vacío.

Era tarde. Ahora que lo notaba, había corrido al menos una hora, o al menos así lo sentían sus músculos agotados. Dejándose llevar por el cansancio, se recostó en uno de los sofás junto a la ventana y, antes de que pudiera notarlo, Clary se quedó dormida.

_"Clarissa… Clarissa te tengo un regalo" la voz de Satrina era burlona y su tono excesivamente dulce .Un frasco pequeño con un polvo plateado colgaba de un brazalete en su muñeca izquierda y la sonrisa venenosa que estaba impresa en el rostro de la mujer hacía obvio el hecho de que el regalo no era nada bueno, en absoluto. "Es _adamas _pero no creo que sepas de que te hablo, ¿así que por que no te muestro?" la mujer abrió el frasco y derramó una pequeña cantidad en su mano, para luego ponerla sobra su espalda, previamente quemada con una especie de ácido, que aún permanecía pegado, formando mosaicos sobre su piel. El polvo quemaba su piel y un olor a carne quemada emanaba del lugar donde Satrina había puesto su mano. El _adamas _estaba causando una herida que cada vez se volvía mas grande, hasta cubrirla toda. El dolor era insoportable…_

Despertó sobresaltada, sus ojos abriéndose de súbito y sentándose con una inhalación. En menos de un parpadeo había sacado su cuaderno de dibujo y sus lápices y estaba dibujando su sueño; el grafito raspaba contra las páginas blancas y sus manos se movían frenéticamente frente al papel. Soñaba con ese día a menudo; había sido la primera vez que su piel había entado en contacto con un extraño polvo llamado _adamas, _que Satrina había utilizado para torturarla. Era el único sueño que siempre se repetía y, sin importar cuantas veces lo dibujara, no podía escapar de él; este era diferente de los otros sueños, que nunca volvían una vez los había dibujado. Pero no este sueño, no este, no este recuerdo. Aquella vez no solo había dejado una cicatriz en su mente; delgadas líneas se extendían por la espalda de Clary, desde sus omoplatos hasta la base de su espalda.

No había dormido mucho, puesto que aún estaban los mismos clientes de antes, pero era mejor ponerse en movimiento. Faltaban algunas horas para la puesta de sol, pero aún necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde dormir y dinero.

_Es fácil. _Se dijo a si misma. _Solo necesitas una víctima._

Llevaba un par de semanas sin usar sus poderes, para evitar llamar la atención, pero ahora, en una ciudad repleta de personas, llamar la atención era casi imposible.

-Bien, -susurró en voz baja- Lo haré.

Esperó un par de segundos antes de levantarse de su puesto en el sofá, para escanear rápidamente el área. Había una pareja joven haciéndose ojitos en una mesa, una señora de edad bebiendo un café y una chica atendiendo detrás de la barra. Era perfecto, pues nadie notaría nada. Adicionalmente, para beneficio de Clary, no habían cámaras. Acercarse a la pareja era una mala idea y Clary no iba a aprovecharse de una anciana, así que se dirigió al mostrador.

-Hola! –La chica hablaba con un tono entusiasta, demasiado alegre para su gusto. –En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Oh –respondió Clary, poniendo su mejor cara inocente, -Solo venía a devolver la taza.

-Bien, muchas gracias! –La chica, Silvia, como decía en la etiqueta de su uniforme, extendió su mano sobre el mostrador para recibir la taza y Clary aprovechó ese preciso momento para hacer contacto. Solo necesitaba unos segundos. Era ahora o nunca

-_Silvia, necesito que me escribas la dirección en donde vives y me digas si hay alguien en tu casa. –_su voz era apenas un susurro, para que nadie mas pudiera oírla. Podía escuchar su corazón acelerado, latiéndole en los oídos; sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, como cada vez que usaba sus poderes, pero había algo mas, un susurro, una corriente eléctrica esperando ser liberada. _Poder._ Silvia escribió la dirección en una servilleta y se la tendió a Clary.

-Este es mi departamento. no lo ocupa nadie más aparte de mi, la ventana está abierta. _Hecho._

-Gracias! –Clary salió disparada de la cafetería, una sonrisa superficial estampada en su rostro, sintiéndose más que culpable. Después de todo, iba a cometer un robo.

Caminó hasta Brooklyn, buscando la dirección, hasta que dio con un pequeño edificio de cuatro pisos. Según Silvia, su apartamento quedaba en el tercer nivel.

Clary no tenía llave, pero la escalera de incendios tendría que servir. Con cuidado de no ser vista, trepó rápidamente por las escaleras, hasta dar con una ventana abierta en el tercer piso. _Bingo. _

El apartamento era pequeño y rosa. Demasiado rosa. El dichoso color estaba estampado en casi todos los objetos de casi cada habitación, en distintos tones y matices. Era irritante, pero no había tiempo de quejarse acerca de la terrible elección de color para decorar un apartamento. Tenía que concentrarse.

Buscando en las gavetas, encontró un par de pantalones, una blusa azul y un suéter color uva que se colocó para poder deshacerse de su ropa empapada. Aunque el verano no se había terminado, el viento había empezado a tornarse frío.

Desafortunadamente, la ropa no era exactamente de su talla y le quedaba algo grande, por lo que tuvo que rasgar los jeans y la blusa con una navaja que había sobre la cómoda, para que se ajustaran más a su tamaño y no se arrastraran.

Ya tenía ropa, ahora necesitaba hacerse con algo de dinero. Buscando entre los bolsos colgados en el clóset, encontró algunos billetes que escondió, con mucho cuidado, dentro de su mochila y dentro de sus zapatos. Arrojó su ropa mojada al cubo de la basura y se llevó dos peras del refrigerador.

Al pasar de nuevo por la habitación de Silvia, se detuvo un momento para mirarse al espejo.

Apenas se reconocía a si misma, como si una extraña le estuviera devolviendo la mirada. Sus ojos verdes aún tenían algo de brillo y permanecían demasiado claros, efecto ocasionado por el uso de sus poderes, que siempre le causaba esa sensación y dejaba aquel rastro por unas horas.

No había mas tiempo. Volteando la cabeza, desprendió su mirada del espejo y fue hacia la ventana.

Salió del apartamento de la misma forma en la que había entrado, pero esta vez sus pasos le parecían demasiado estruendosos y su mochila parecía pesar una tonelada más con los víveres robados.

Las piernas le dolían y estaba cansada. Había caminado todo el día y casi no había comido. Sus músculos protestaban debido a la falta de ejercicio y su estómago rugía.

Se sentó a un lado de la calle y sacó una pera, que se comió en segundos, pero optó por dejar la otra para más tarde. No sabía cuando volvería a comer.

A pesar de las protestas de sus músculos, Clary se puso de pie. Si iba a pasar la noche sola en la calle, era mejor encontrar un lugar seguro donde esconderse.

A medida que atardecía, y que ella avanzaba, las calles se volvían mas amplias, los edificios más altos y las luces más brillantes. Sus pasos marcaban el compás de una canción demasiado familiar para ella; siempre huyendo, se preguntaba si en algún momento dejaría de ser una fugitiva; una extraña en su propia vida.

El constante andar de sus pasos se vio interrumpido por una melodía diferente. Esta música era real y muy sonora.

Estaba frente a un club.

"Pandemonium"

El nombre se leía en letras xerografiadas con pintura color neón y, bajo ellas, casi invisible como una marca de agua, había un símbolo grabado.

No sabía exactamente que parte del símbolo le había llamado tanto la atención o si había sido el símbolo en si mismo, pero Clary no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Parecía llamarla, hablarle, susurrarle cosas al oído.

Y ella quería escucharlas.

Con paso firme, se dirigió a la entrada del club.

El interior estaba repleto de personas vestidas con atuendos que iban desde lo plano hasta lo bizarro, pasando por lo colorido, lo pintoresco, lo cómico y lo vulgar. Cientos de personas estaban apelmazadas sobre la pista de baile chocando unas contra otras al bailar. Algunos sostenían bebidas en las manos y charlaban, mientras otros se agrupaban en las mesas o en la barra. La piel expuesta estaba cubierta de purpurina o alguna otra sustancia colorida y todo el lugar olía a una mezcla de perfume y transpiración.

Con mucha dificultad, logró atravesar la pista de baile, abriéndose camino entre los bailarines y los otros adolescentes pasados de tragos. Su nivel de visibilidad era bastante alto; había pasado tanto tiempo sin ver el sol que ya se había acostumbrado a ver en la oscuridad.

Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba: una pequeña puerta con un aviso de "no entrar" garabateado sobre una hoja de papel.

Asegurándose de que nadie estuviera mirando, giró la chapa y entró.

El lugar no era más que un amplio depósito, lleno de amplificadores viejos, micrófonos sin usar y todo tipo de cables enredados en el suelo. También había un par de botellones de agua y dos cajas de bombillas de luz. A pesar de que los amplificadores y los cables dominaban el lugar, había un pequeño rincón libre en el que podría dormir si quisiera. Por la cantidad de polvo del lugar, era obvio que lo limpiaban a menudo, pero no implicaba que fueran a hacerlo esa misma noche.

Primero lo primero, su mochila tenía que desaparecer. Los cables no eran suficientes para cubrirla toda, pero los parlantes si. Uno de ellos estaba roto y hueco, así que Clary colocó su mochila en el interior y prosiguió a cubrirla con cables, cuidadosamente colocados para que no se viera lo que había debajo. Al empujar un poco el parlante contra la pared, el agujero era prácticamente invisible.

Iba a ser imposible dormir con la música sonando en sus oídos, pero tenía que intentarlo. Se sentó en el suelo y recostó su espalda contra la pared. Sus piernas estiradas frente a ella.

El sueño iba y venía en oleadas. Justo cuando se estaba quedando dormida, el estruendo de la Música la despertaba.

Llegó un punto en el que el cansancio fue demasiado y Clary se dejó llevar por el sueño.

La ducha no duró mucho. Despertó con un dolor punzante en la cabeza, ocasionado por un ruido sordo en sus oídos. Parecía un pitido, pero subía y bajaba de tonalidad casi imperceptiblemente.

Con cada segundo que le prestaba atención al pitido, la presión en su cabeza aumentaba, igual que el dolor.

Fuera lo que fuera ese ruido. Tenía que apagarlo, antes de que su cabeza explotara.

Cerró los ojos y trató de ubicar la fuente del sonido.

Venía de afuera

Clary se puso de pie y, tambaleándose un poco, salió de la bodega. El club aún estaba lleno y, si era posible, la pista de baile estaba aún mas concurrida que antes, pero algo había cambiado. Dos bailarines, un hombre y una mujer, se cubrían los oídos y empujaban a la multitud, abriéndose paso hasta la puerta trasera del club. _Ellos también lo oyen_. Pensó Clary. Justo detrás de ellos, dos figuras encapuchadas los seguían; ambos iban vestidos de negro y ella no lograba distinguir quienes eran. Solo sabía que no podía significar nada bueno. El brillo plateado de una daga en la mano derecha de uno de los encapuchados confirmó sus sospechas.

Tan rápido como pudo, Clary trató también de abrirse paso entre la gente, pero su reducida estatura era una desventaja. Cuando finalmente alcanzó la puerta, salió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas.

Se encontraba en un callejón amplio, pero débilmente iluminado, con dos contenedores de basura a un lado de la pared.

El aire de la noche era frío, a pesar de su suéter. El otoño había llegado a la ciudad; rojo, ligeramente quemado, igual que los ladrillos del callejón.

Vacío.

No había nadie.

Clary se dio la vuelta para irse, pero justo cuando se disponía a volver a entrar al club, un ruido captó su atención. Un grito ahogado.

Al volver la vista hacia el callejón, la escena frente a ella la dejó paralizada.

La pareja estaba luchando contra las dos figuras encapuchadas, ambas llevaban lo que parecían espadas pequeñas en las manos, mientras que el hombre y la mujer no tenían nada más que sus manos vacías, y sin embargo parecían estárselas arreglando bastante bien. Las cuatro figuras luchaban bajo la luna, abalanzándose sobre los otros y esquivando espadazos. Parecía demasiado fácil.

Casi.

Un destello plateado, seguido por un grito, y la mujer se desplomó en el suelo, retorciéndose y contorsionándose, recogiéndose sobre si misma; el mango de una de las espadas asomándose desde su pecho. El hombre, al ver a su compañera muerta sobre el pavimento, se abalanzó sobre los dos encapuchados, pero su piel tenía un color verde putrefacto y sus dedos se habían convertido en garras, sus ojos violetas inyectados en sangre.

De un salto voló por los aires, aterrizando justo detrás de un encapuchado y, justo cuando iba a atacar, un sonido se escuchó en el callejón . Era al mismo que se oía en el club, pero diez veces peor. La criatura -porque a duras penas podía llamarse hombre- retrocedió, doblándose por la mitad debido al dolor, solo para ser atravesado por una espada, en manos de la segunda figura encapuchada.

Clary solo podía gritar. Un chillido desgarrador, casi inhumano cortando el frío de la noche. No estaba segura de porqué gritaba, si era debido al sonido, que le desgarraba los oídos y hacía que su cabeza quisiera explotar, o si era por la terrible y grotesca escena que aún se desarrollaba frente a ella, de la criatura retorciéndose en el suelo mientras parecía derretirse lentamente.

Los dos encapuchados parecieron notar su presencia al fin, acercándose a ella, empuñando espadas que parecían brillar con luz propia.

Su cabeza era un desastre, tratando de asimilar todo lo que acababa de ver, palpitando dolorosamente, y ella solo podía gritar y gritar gritar gritar y tenia frío y tenia miedo y sentía dolor y no sabía que hacer para salvarse porque la habían encontrado.

Sin pensarlo, se puso de pié de un salto y, con todas sus fuerzas, empujó al primer encapuchado, que prácticamente voló hacia la pared, para estrellarse contra ella.

-Izzy!

El encapuchado que aún permanecía de pie era quien había gritado y ahora la miraba directamente a los ojos, o eso parecía, pues la capucha no dejaba ver mucho mas.

Clary empezó a correr, buscando una salida del callejón, sus piernas apenas llevándola a ninguna parte. Tenía que salir de ahí, pero no podía.

Estaba atrapada.

Un dolor agudo se abrió paso por su pierna, haciéndola caer de cara en el suelo. Una pequeña daga tornasolada sobresalía de su pantorrilla, la hoja había perforado su pierna y el dolor la estaba cegando. Solo podía escuchar los pasos del hombre acercándose, antes de sentir un golpe seco en su cabeza. Luego todo se desvaneció frente a sus ojos y la oscuridad se apoderó de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Ufff! No tienen ni idea de las veces que tuve que reescribir este capítulo. Tengo dos archivos en Word y un montón de fragmentos en la papelera de mi computador que lo demuestran.<strong>

**Que tal? Les gusto? Que opinan de mi version de Jace?**

**Espero que no haya sido muy confuso, como la les dije, la trama es algo diferente a lo escrito por Cassandra Clare en sus libros, pero si tiene alguna duda, déjenmelo saber en un review.**

**Ahora, con respecto a mi ausencia.**

**Hace varios meses que no actualizo nada en Fanfiction y eso tiene una razón de ser.**

**Desde Junio de este año he estado viajando por todo el mundo. Literalmente. Actualmente me encuentro viviendo en Alemania, en medio de un bosque natural en la región de Baviera, La gente habla un dialecto alemán que no es fácil de comprender y he tenido algunos problemas con el colegio y algunos profesores, lo que me ha ocasionado mucho estrés y no me deja demasiado tiempo para actualizar. **

**Desafortunadamente, no tengo red de internet en la casa, así que subir capítulos va a ser algo problemático, pero voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para lograr subir los capítulos "a tiempo" y no desaparecerme como lo hice.**

**Fanfiction me ha abierto muchas puertas y se ha convertido en mucho más que un hobby para mí, por eso quiero prometerles que no voy a abandonar esta historia, aunque a veces pase mucho tiempo sin actualizar. Ya tengo algunos capítulos escritos en mi computador, así que voy a tratar de subirlos con al menos una semana de plazo entre cada uno. Si se me presenta la oportunidad de actualizar antes, lo voy a hacer.**

**Si alguno tiene alguna otra duda o le interesa conocer en detalle qué es lo que esta pasando, escríbanme un PM y trataré de contestarlo lo antes posible. **

**Mi otra historia, "Larga vida a los temerarios y valientes" sigue en proceso, pero no voy a subir otro capítulo en algún tiempo, hasta que avance un poco con esta historia.**

**Mil gracias a todos los que creen en este proyecto, a los que leen Memories, a los que comentaron y a los que le dieron follow o agregaron la historia a favoritos… Son un amor! Ustedes me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**El siguiente capítulo lo voy a subir la próxima semana o, a mas tardar, el próximo sábado, así que no se preocupen.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y que no se hayan aburrido demasiado con mi tántrum (a veces tiendo a escribir demasiado y me pierdo un poco de lo que quería decir originalmente).**

**Un beso enorme!**

**Auf Wiedersehen!**

**PD: no creo que pueda contestar Reviews, pero, si lo logro, contestare todos por PM o en el siguiente capitulo a los Guest.**

**Nos vemos la proxima semana!**

**-Arabella**


	4. Insomnio

**Holaaaaa! Ya se, ya se... son dos dias de retraso, pero hey! Actualize, o no?**

**Este capitulo es relativamente corto, pero me parecio importante para entender la historia mas adelante. Hay algunos detalles que tal vez sean algo confusos ahora, pero que se van a aclarar en los siguientes capitulos.**

**Espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

><p><em>"Desire is the kind of thing that eats you and leaves you starving."<em>

-Nora Waheed

* * *

><p>16 de agosto<p>

Jace Herondale estaba hecho un desastre.

Lo había estado desde hacía años, empezando por el momento en el que sus padres habían fallecido justo frente a sus ojos, siete años atrás. Aún podía recordar con toda claridad a su padre, luchando con todas sus fuerzas, los gritos de su madre, el humo, la sangre, el fuego, sus lágrimas.

Lo había estado también el día en que había llegado al instituto de Nueva York. El día en que había sido entregado a otra familia que lo miraba con lástima. Él lo odiaba, odiaba ser tratado como un niño pequeño; débil. No quería que nadie sintiera pena por él. Por eso había creado su armadura, una coraza de arrogancia, hostilidad y sarcasmo que lo cubriera todo, ocultando el desastre que había en su interior.

Había aprendido a vivir con el desastre, ocultándolo, encerrándolo en lo más profundo de su ser. Eso explicaba su obsesión con el orden, la meticulosidad con la que organizaba los más mínimos detalles.

Todo era parte de su coraza.

Su rabia, su tristeza, sus emociones, todo lo dejaba salir a través de su trabajo. Era el mejor cazando demonios por una razón.

Solo tenía cinco motivos para sonreír, y esos cinco motivos tenían nombre y un apellido común; Lightwood. Cada miembro de la familia lo había acogido a su forma y eran las únicas personas en las que podía confiar. Pero desde que esos extraños sueños habían hecho aparición en su vida, su relació con los Lightwood había ido de mal en peor, hasta el punto en que había dejado de salir a cazar con Alec e Isabelle, y apenas si les dirigía la palabra. Gracias a su lazo _parabatai_ con Alec podía sentir el dolor que les causaba a ambos, pero había dejado de darle importancia, aprendiendo a ignorarlo.

Se había vuelto impulsivo, conflictivo. Saliendo todas las noches, no necesariamente a cazar; despertando a la mañana siguiente sin saber en donde estaba, rodeado de caos. Meterse en peleas se había vuelto costumbre y se había convertido en cliente frecuente de las guaridas de los subterráneos, comprando pociones en el mercado negro que lo hicieran olvidarse, aunque fuera unas horas, de lo roto que estaba por dentro.

Haber conocido a Arianna solo había empeorado las cosas.

La chica de cabello púrpura y ojos castaños. La segunda mejor cazadora de sombras que había conocido, después de Izzy.

Arianna era explosiva, viciosa, calculadora, despiadada, nociva, una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar. Eso, a sus ojos, la hacía perfecta para él.

Ambos disfrutaban cazar demonios tanto como respirar; lo que los había unido la primera vez, cuando Jace, en una de sus escapadas nocturnas, había dado con ella en uno de los mercados negros de los subterráneos.

Había sido cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella lo tuviera atrapado entre sus garras, y entre sus sábanas. Para ambos no era más que un juego, algo de diversión temporal. Y ambos sabían exactamente como jugarlo. Era adictivo, liberador. Se había convertido en su única forma de escape.

Pero Jace se había corrompido a si mismo en el proceso.

Arianna era su vicio, su adicción.

Y él no pensaba dejarla.

Pero en ese momento, Arianna era lo último en su mente.

Había tenido cuidado de dormir lo suficiente, de comer lo suficiente y de entrenar lo suficiente. Lo que fuera necesario para aparentar que todo estaba bien. Lo que menos necesitaba era que alguno de los Lightwood se preocupara y empezara a hacer preguntas. Su obsesión con esta mujer iba más allá de sus límites y no estaba listo para dar explicaciones. Explicaciones que el no podía dar, porque no las tenía.

La había buscado por todas partes, incluso en sus sueños, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo se veía. Algunas veces le parecía verla en sueños, pero nunca recordaba nada a la mañana siguiente; lo único que permanecía eran pequeños detalles, olores, sabores, imágenes fugaces que se desvanecían antes de poder grabarlas en su memoria.

Había tratado de darles sentido, recolectando recortes, imágenes, libros. Cualquier cosa que lo pudiera ayudar a dar con su paradero, pero todo había sido inútil. Su investigación había terminado desparramada sobre el suelo inmaculado de su habitación. La única prueba de que algo no estaba del todo bien con él, y lo había recogido todo en cuestión de minutos, para evitar que alguien lo viera.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Jace despertó de sobresalto, casi saltando de la cama, su corazón latiendo acelerado y su pulso fuera de control. Sentía la misma corriente eléctrica recorriéndole las venas, pero mucho mas fuerte, como una punzada. Se sentía ansioso, expectante, como si supiera que algo iba a pasar, pero sin saber que. No tenía sentido.

Dos de la madrugada.

Los números parecías quemar sus ojos, rojos y brillantes en contraste con la oscuridad de su habitación.

Pero, ¿por qué había despertado a esa hora?

No parecía haber ninguna respuesta, nada que explicara su condición y, de repente, todo tenía sentido. Fue como un _clic_, una milésima de segundo en la que todas las piezas encajaron, completando así el rompecabezas.

Ella estaba ahí, en el instituto.

Silencioso como un gato, salió descalzo de su habitación. Sus pasos el único sonido que se escuchaba en el instituto.

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, hasta llegar al vestíbulo principal, que estaba sumido en oscuridad absoluta. La luz de la luna se colaba por entre las cortinas, creando sombras serpenteantes en las paredes.

Al escuchar voces, Jace se ocultó detrás de una columna; escuchando.

-No veo por qué, Izzy. –Claramente era Alec, el hermano mayor de los Lightwood, el que estaba hablando.

-Porque es normal. Mírala. Lo único anormal es ese pelo, parece un duende con ese pelo.

-Isabelle… - Jace reconoció el tono de Alec; como si estuviera a punto de reprender a ISabelle, pero había algo más, ansedad, tal vez? No, era más complicado que eso.

-¿Qué, Alec? Parece una niña y nosotros no secuestramos niñas.

-No es una niña Isabelle, tú especialmente deberías saberlo. Te hizo volar contra una pared.

-No lo sabes… -Jace estaba a punto de salir de su escondite, cuando escuchó otro par de pasos acercándose.

-¿No saber qué, Isabelle? –La voz ronca de Hodge Starkweather, su mentor, cortó a través del silencio como un cuchillo. –Por el ángel..! ¿que significa esto? –Jace aprovechó para asomarse un poco de su escondite, cuidando de no proyectar su sombra y ser descubierto. En el suelo había un cuerpo; apenas se distinguían los contornos de sus extremidades, delgadas y pequeñas.

-Nos atacó esta noche –respondió Alec, empujando el cuerpo con la punta de su bota. La figura inconsciente se dio la vuelta, su cara expuesta a la luz de la luna. Él podía ver que sus manos y pies habían sido atados y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una venda improvisada.

Era una chica.

-¿Jocelyn? –Hodge dejó que el nombre escapara de su boca, sorprendiendo a los Lightwood y Jace. Así que él la conocía. –Es imposible… -Su mentor estaba desconcertado, mirando a la chica con una mezcla de asombro e ira, sus ojos bien abiertos y su mirada perdida. Ambas emociones se debatían entre ellas, asombro e ira, hasta que ninguna permaneció. –Largo. A la cama, -dijo Hodge, mirando al vacío, sus manos formando dos puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. -no deberían estar aquí. –Les dijo a unos atónitos Alec e Isabelle, que estaban paralizados sin saber que hacer.

-Pero Hodge, -empezó a decir Isabelle, pero fue interrumpida.

-Pero nada. Váyanse y olviden haberla visto. – Los hermanos nunca habñian visto a su mentor tan desconcertado, caminando de un lado a otro, pasándose las manos por el rostroy tirando se su cabello. -Traerla aquí fue un error. Yo me encargaré de ella. –El rostro de Hodge estaba contorsionado en una mueca grotesca, que ninguno de los Lightwood había visto antes. Francamente, era aterradora.

Sin emitir palabra, los dos hermanos se dieron la vuelta emprendieron la marcha escaleras arriba, hacia sus habitaciones. Jace, sin embargo, permaneció oculto entre las sombras. Un pensamiento firme en su cabeza.

Era ella. La oscuridad, la chica misteriosa. El demonio.

Ella era la chica que le había quitado el sueño, y Jace solo estaba seguro de una cosa.

Algo no andaba bien.

Hodge esperó unos segundos hasta estar seguro de que no había nadie más y luego prosiguió a levantar a la chica del suelo. Su pequeño cuerpo colgaba de los brazos del viejo como una muñeca de trapo, pero Hodge apenas se esforzaba por cargarla, poniendo la mayor distancia entre ellos, como si el simple hecho de tocarla le diera asco. Con la menor delicadeza, casi arrastrándola, la llevó escañeras abajo, al sótano de instituto, haciendo caso omiso a todas las puertas por las que pasaba, sin abrir ninguna. Jace lo seguía de cerca.

Muy pronto, estaban en una parte del instituto que Jace nunca había visto antes. Los pasillos eran de piedra y no había ventanas, el aire era frío y olía a humedad y a algo repugnante. Los corredores se hacína mas estrechos a medida que descendían y la luz que proyectaban las piedras rúnicas era demasiado tenue.

Finalmente, Hodge giró a la izquierda y abrió una pesada puerta de madera, casi invisible contra uno de los muros, y cruzó el umbral. Jace no se quedó atrás, pisándole los talones; aguantando la respiración para que su mentor no notara su presencia. Frente a él había una sala pequeña, completamente hecha de piedra, con lo que parecía un pozo y objetos colgando de las paredes, y, en una esquina, una pequeña celda.

Jace no podía creerlo. Se encontraban en un calabozo.

Hodge se aproximó a la celda, abriendo apenas una pequeña rendija de la puerta.

-Tienes compañía, chupasangre. –dijo.

Abrió la puerta por completo y soltó a la chica, que cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, la empujó con la punta de su bota, para que rodara dentro de la celda, y cerró la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y salió del calabozo sin notar a Jace, escondido detrás del pozo.

Este, al oír la puerta de madera cerrándose, salió de su pequeño escondite y se acercó a la celda.

Lo que en primer lugar había parecido una estructura de piedra, era en realidad una enorme jaula con barrotes hechos de _electrum_ y vetados de _adamas; _los barrotes eran finos pero firmes, casi unidos unos con los otros, entretejiéndose entre sí como una red. El _adamas _tornasolado era casi la única fuente de luz en la habitación, reflejando los débiles rayos de luna que se colaban desde una abertura entre la pared y el techo, iluminando la jaula con una luz fantasmal.

Dentro de la pequeña prisión había dos figuras, una era la chica inconsciente y la otra era un joven alto, desgarbado. Las palabras de Hodge lo ayudaron a reconocerlo. Un vampiro.

Pero era imposible, los subterráneos no podían entrar al instituto, entonces, ¿porqué el si? ¿y quién era la chica?

El vampiro estaba prácticamente atado a la pared; sus manos y pies asegurados con cadenas y una especie de bozal cubriéndole la boca. La imagen era desconcertante.

Él no entendía de donde había salido todo esto; la jaula, el calabozo, los prisioneros. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era de que su mentor les estaba ocultando algo, y no era simplemente una habitación en el instituto.

Dándose la vuelta, regresó a su habitación con más preguntas que respuestas, dispuesto a dormir, pero el sueño nunca llegó y Jace se vio obligado a permanecer despierto hasta la salida del sol.

Definitivamente, estaba hecho un desastre.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin aparece Jace! buajajajaja (inserte risa malvada aqui)<strong>

**Para esta historia decidi darle un Giro completo a su personalidad y jugar un poco con la idea de un Jace algo mas... oscuro. Que tal les parecio? les gusto? les parecio horrible? Los dejo confundidos? **

**Sea cual sea su opinion, me encantaria oirla (o en este caso leerla) en un Review. No tengan miedo, yo no muerdo! La verdad es que me puso algo triste que el capitulo anterior no tuviera Reviews (aunque tal vez sea porque borre el original, que habia publicado en Abril, creo, y lo reemplaze por otro la semana pasada). En cualquier caso voy a seguir escribiendo y no voy a abandonar la historia, asi que no se preocupen.**

**Como en el capitulo anterior no deje canciones, hoy les tengo un par... por si las quieren escuchar. Aclaro que las canciones no tienen que ver con la trama del fic.**

**What is love - Kiesza**

**Adelante - Esteman ft. Carla Morrison**

**Wildest dreams -Taylor swift **

**Tambien advierto, si ven horrores de ortografia es porque el teclado es aleman y las letras estan todas revueltas (No hay tildes, ni enhie o como sea que se escriba la n con la rayita y hay tres pinches vocales mas), asi que por favor perdonenme.**

**Un beso y nos leemos el proximo sabado!**

**-Arabella**


	5. El infierno de un alma viva

**Capitulo tres, yay!**

**Perdon por el retraso al actualizar, pero a veces las Cosas se complican... como en este capitulo buajajajaja!**

**para no aburrirlos mas, aqui les dejo el capitulo nuevo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

><p>"Wild dreams torment me as I lie. And though a god lives in my heart, though all my power waken at his word, though he can move my every inmost part - yet nothing in the outer world is stirred. thus by existence tortured and oppressed I crave for death, I long for rest."<p>

-Johann Wolfgang von Goethe._ Fausto, parte uno_

* * *

><p>inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.<p>

Respirar era lo único que la mantenía despierta.

Dolor.

El dolor estaba presente en cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Empezando por su cabeza, extendiéndose hasta la punta de sus pies.

Abrió los ojos esperando no ver nada, como cada vez que había despertado con ese tipo de dolor, pero esta vez fue diferente.

La oscuridad no era absoluta. Tenues rayos de luna se colaban en la habitación y adquirían tonos blancos, azulados y ligeramente violáceos cuando eran reflejados por la jaula en la que se encontraba.

Una jaula.

Estaba encerrada.

De repente la luz ya no parecía tan reconfortante, y sus ojos pronto reconocieron la fuente. _Adamas. _

Con un chillido, Clary dio un salto y retrocedió lo más que pudo, alejándose a rastras de los barrotes vetados con el metal. Ignorando las punzadas de dolor que recorrieron todos sus músculos.

En su afán por evitar entrar en contacto con el _adamas, _tropezó contra algo y calló al suelo, justo al pie de una pared.

-Ouch! –la voz la tomó por sorpresa, sobresaltándola de nuevo y haciéndola saltar. Dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar desde donde había venido la voz y, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron de nuevo a la oscuridad, logró ver contra qué, o más bien contra quién había tropezado.

Se trataba de un chico, delgado, alto. No podía ser mucho mayor que ella. Lo único extraño, era que estaba atado a la pared, y su boca estaba cubierta por lo que parecía un bozal.

Clary se puso de pié, ignorando el dolor en su cabeza y la sequedad en su garganta y rápidamente se puso de puntillas para poder desatar el bozal, que cayó al suelo como un trapo viejo. El chico solo la miraba, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

-por fin despertaste. –fue lo primero que dijo. Clary, confundida, lo miró con el ceño fruncido. –Llevas dormida más de un día y el tipo viene a visitarte a menudo. Te golpeó bastante feo. Casi pensé que estabas muerta.

-¿Qué? –replicó Clary, su voz ronca apenas un susurro. No, no podía estar pasando. La había encontrado. Su cabeza daba vueltas con solo pensar en lo que vendría después.

-Hey, hey! Calma. No hay por qué desmayarse. –Clary no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se encontraba a media caída, suspendida sobre el suelo. Lo único que la sostenía era el chico, que la sujetaba de la cintura. Una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

-Lo… lo siento, -replicó Clary, poniéndose de pié. Poniendo algo de distancia entre ambos. -¿Dónde estamos? –él pareció tomarse algo de tiempo antes de contestar.

-En el instituto. Supuse que lo sabrías, ya sabes, como eres una de ellos y todo eso… Aunque no tiene mucho sentido lo de la golpiza. Tuviste que haber hecho algo realmente mal.-Sus palabras no podían tener menos sentido.

-¿Una de ellos? ¿quiénes? –Estaba total y completamente perdida. Sus pensamientos eran lentos; tenía hambre y sed y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-Una cazadora, pero eso no explica por qué te encerraron.

-¿Encerrarme? No… no entiendo nada. –estaba mareada y su cabeza le dolía, se sentía tan entumecida que el solo estar de pié le causaba dolor y la agotaba. Al dar un paso para estabilizarse, un dolor agudo le recorrió la pierna y sus rodillas se doblaron, dejándola caer al suelo. El chico estiró un brazo para sostenerla, pero, cuando su mano entró en contacto con la piel desnuda de su espalda baja, descubierta por la blusa, el mundo frente a ella desapareció.

Se sentía como en una nube, flotando, suspendida en el aire. Imágenes pasaban frente a sus ojos, algunas borrosas, otras tan nítidas como si estuvieran ocurriendo justo frente a ella.

Podía ver una casa, una habitación desordenada, un gato.

_Un garaje y una guitarra, una cafetería, una taza de café. Veía una niña pequeña y una mujer, una sinagoga, libros. Veía un televisor en una sala de estar. Veía una calle, tenuemente iluminada y un hotel; Dumont. Veía un grupo de personas hermosas, pálidas, veía tierra, niebla, la luz de la luna. Veía una mano con quemaduras graves, cuerpos ardiendo en el sol. Veía sangre, mucha sangre, y veía al chico, reflejado en un espejo, con colmillos inusualmente largos, dejando caer a una chica al suelo._

El sueño se rompió cuando él retiró su mano y ella calló al suelo, dándose la vuelta para mirar al chico a los ojos. Él hacía lo mismo.

-Estas herida. –dijo él. Clary ignoró deliberadamente la preocupación en su voz.

-Eres un vampiro – replicó ella, con mas calma de la que había anticipado. Extrañamente, el hecho de que aquel chico fuera un vampiro era lo más normal que le había ocurrido hasta ahora.

-Si, supuse que ya lo sabrías. –replicó él, señalando con la cabeza hacia el bozal, que permanecía en el suelo. Este tenía una forma extraña, se ajustaba a la mandíbula de modo que la pudiera mover, pero cubría la boja con pequeñas barras metálicas.

-No, no lo sabía. – dijo ella. Honestamente, todo era demasiado confuso para Clary, a quien apenas le entraba en la cabeza, el hecho de estar tan cerca de otro ser humano, bueno, al menos medianamente humano.

-Por cierto, soy Simon. Simon Lewis –dijo este con una sonrisa.

-¿Simon? –dijo ella, escéptica. Él pareció notarlo, por lo que prontamente agregó:

-¿Qué? Si vamos a estar atrapados aquí es mejor que nos conozcamos. Hay que encontrar alguna manera de pasar el tiempo.

La idea era bastante absurda, empezando por el hecho de que él era un vampiro y ella, bueno, ella no sabía lo que era. Tras meditarlo unos segundos, Clary estiró su mano, su cuerpo aún en el suelo.

-Hola Simon, yo soy Clary. Clary Fray.

Simon también alargó su mano, pero, al estrechar la pequeña mano de Clary, este retiró la suya como un relámpago y la alejó unos centímetros.

-Estas herida. –Repitió, señalando hacia la pierna de Clary. Sus pantalones estaban rasgados y cubiertos con sangre. Simon se arrodilló junto a ella, acercándose lentamente.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó. Sus manos estaban suspendidas justo sobre la pierna de Clary, con cuidado de no tocarla.

-¿Qué haces? –quiso saber ella, algo desconfiada. Su voz estaba demasiado ronca y su garganta seca. No había comido nada en un día y tampoco había bebido una gota de agua.

-Está infectada. Necesitas medicina; eso o sacar la sangre infectada… hey, Clary ¿Estas bien? –Simon veía preocupado como ella luchaba por mantenerse despierta; sus párpados se movían frenéticamente para no cerrarse y su cuerpo se tambaleaba, debatiéndose entre permanecer despierto o dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, Simon agudizó el oído, permitiéndole escuchar el corazón de Clary, latiendo acelerado y el flujo de sangre corriendo por sus venas, abriéndose paso por la herida en su pantorrilla. Él podía sentir sus colmillos estirándose; tratando de perforar sus encías para poder beber un trago de deliciosa sangre, mientras hacía uso de todo su autocontrol para no morderla. Algo estaba claro: Clary necesitaba ayuda.

Otro sonido captó su atención. Pasos. Un par, y se estaba acercando.

Sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, Simon sacudió a Clary más insistentemente.

-Vamos, Clary. Reacciona. –pero ella apenas lograba mover un poco sus párpados, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.

Demasiado tarde.

La puerta del calabozo se abrió, dejando entrar al mismo hombre de siempre, que cojeaba ligeramente. Esta vez, sostenía algo en sus manos.

Se acercó rápidamente a la jaula, destapando un frasco y vaciando su contenido a través de los barrotes. El líquido ardía cuando entraba en contacto con la piel de Simon, quien dedujo lo que era al instante; agua bendita. Aprovechando la distracción del vampiro, Hodge abrió la puerta de la jaula y arrojó sobre Simon unas cadenas sumergidas en la misma sustancia, inmovilizándolo por completo. Luago, el viejo dirigió su atención hacia Clary, que seguía catatónica sobre el suelo. Él trató de levantarla por las muñecas, tirando con fuerza.

Como por milagro, Clary abrió los ojos y trató de sujetarse lo mejor posible a los brazos de aquel hombre. Para asombro de Simon, los ojos de la chica se volvieron increíblemente verdes, hasta adquirir la tonalidad de una manzana, mientras ella trataba de establecer contacto visual con el anciano.

-_Déjame ir. Déjame ir, déjame ir… _-parecía repetir ella como un mantra. Las palabras sonaban rotas y desesperadas en sus labios y fueron interrumpidas cuando Hodge, violentamente, tomó a Clary del cabello y estrelló su cráneo contra el muro, haciéndola cerrar los ojos y soltar un gemido de dolor, mientras la arrastraba fuera de la jaula.

Simon apenas notaba sus propios gritos, diciéndole al hombre que la soltara y maldiciendo por las quemaduras que le estaban produciendo las cadenas, pero todo era inútil. Hodge se la estaba llevando fuera del calabozo y Simon no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Clary apenas estaba consciente de que estaba siendo arrastrada por el suelo. Sus talones rozaban contra el suelo de piedra y el frio atacaba inclementemente sus pies descalzos.

No habían avanzado mucho, cuando sintió que se detuvo. Al intentar abrir los ojos, alguien la tomó del cabello y la hizo sentarse bruscamente. Los tirones solo contribuían a aumentar su migraña.

-Mírame. –Rugió una voz. Un hombre. Clary trató de abrir los ojos de nuevo, pero no podía. El dolor era demasiado; su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. No podía.

-Dije que me miraras! –_slap. _La bofetada resonó entre las paredes de piedra, retumbando en sus oídos. El hombre no la iba a dejar descansar.

-¿Dónde esta Jocelyn? ¿Dónde esta la copa? –él la tenía sujeta de los hombros, sacudiéndola cuando tardó demasiado en contestar. –La copa, niña. ¿Dónde esta la copa? –Clary, aferrándose a la poca energía que le quedaba, lo sujetó de las muñecas y, haciendo uso de toda su concentración, lo intentó una vez más.

-_Suéltame, déjame ir. _–su voz sonaba distinta, melodiosa. Por un segundo, el hombre aflojó su agarre, antes de soltar un grito desesperado y levantarla del suelo. Apenas caminó unos metros con ella, antes de sumergir a Clary en lo que asimilaba una tina, solo que algo más grande.

El agua era espesa, casi densa. La había tomado por sorpresa, y ahora Clary inhalaba el líquido translúcido, sin poder respirar. El hombre la volvió a tomar de los hombros y sacó su cabeza del agua, solo para repetir la misma pregunta , esta vez asegurando sus muñecas con una mano, para que ella no lo tocara.

-Jocelyn tiene la copa. ¿Dónde está? –su rostro tenía una expresión feral y su mano estaba presionando fuertemente las muñecas de Clary.

La hundió de nuevo en el agua. El líquido era dulce agonía en sus pulmones; inundándolos, ahogándola lentamente. Su respiración era acelerada a causa del pánico y sus gritos eran inmediatamente ahogados por el agua de la tina. Empezaba a perder el conocimiento.

Una última vez, su cabeza rompió la superficie del agua

-Dímelo! Dime donde esta la copa! Valentine… -_Crac. _Un dolor agudo le recorrió la muñeca que el viejo estaba sujetando. Se la había roto.

El hombre pareció darse cuenta de que no iba a obtener más respuestas, así que simplemente la hundió de nuevo en la tina, presionando los hombros huesudos de la chica para que no pudiera salir a la superficie, hasta que esta dejó de luchar, hundiéndose en el fondo.

* * *

><p>Jace estaba despierto hacía horas.<p>

Había abierto los ojos con los primeros rayos de sol, pero apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño en la noche. La imagen de la chica seguía presente en su memoria, grabada a fuego. Sacársela de la cabeza había sido simplemente imposible.

Se encontraba leyendo, cuando escuchó pasos acercándose a su habitación. _Hodge. _Aparte de él mismo, su mentor era la única persona que se levantaba tan temprano en la mañana. Al escuchar dos golpes en su puerta, se levantó de un salto y salió al pasillo, donde Hodge lo esperaba.

-Hodge. –Saludó Jace, con una breve inclinación de cabeza. Su mentor parecía preocupado; su cabello canoso, que usualmente estaba bien peinado, se encontraba desordenado, sus manos se retorcían y tenía ojeras bajo los ojos.

-Jace, -replicó el hombre. –Que bueno que estés despierto. Me temía que no pudieras ayudarme, verás, tengo que pedirte un favor, pero antes, quiero mostrarte algo. Ven conmigo. –Sin esperar alguna respuesta, Hodge se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la biblioteca. Jace, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, lo siguió.

Caminaron por los amplios pasillos del instituto, que empezaban a iluminarse levemente con la luz del sol. Salieron del ala oeste, donde estaban la mayoría de las habitaciones y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Al entrar, fueron recibidos por el olor a cuero y libros viejos, pero Hodge, que siempre se detenía a apreciar el aroma de los libros, siguió derecho, sin darles siquiera una mirada. _Extraño, _pensó Jace, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir reflexionando acerca de la conducta de su mentor, pues este había movido una de las estanterías viejas; revelando una abertura en el muro.

Con un movimiento de su cabeza, señaló a Jace que lo siguiera y luego desapareció por el agujero. Jace, indeciso, tomó aire y siguió a su mentor.

Entró a un pasillo húmedo y oscuro. Muy oscuro. A pesar de encontrarse a unos metros de la salida hacia la biblioteca, la oscuridad parecía engullir cualquier tipo de luz. Incluso cuando Jace sacó su piedra de luz mágica, el brillo que emitía apenas alcanzaba a iluminar lo suficiente para que él viera un palmo mas allá de su nariz. Se quedó quieto, sin saber si debía seguir avanzando.

-Por aquí, muchacho. –La voz de su mentor cortó el silencio y Jace logró distinguir el tenue brillo de otra piedra rúnica unos metros más adelante. Hodge esperó a que él lo alcanzara, y luego retomó la marcha. Para sorpresa de Jace, el pasillo era lo suficientemente amplio como para que ambos pudieran caminar el uno junto al otro.

-Jace. –Dijo Hodge, cortando de nuevo el silencio, -¿Recuerdas a Valentine? –Todos los músculos del joven se tensaron ante la mención del nombre. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Valentine Morgenstern había sido el desgraciado que había asesinado a sus padres, siete años atrás, mientras él se había escondido bajo la cama y lo había visto todo. El recuerdo le trajo un sabor amargo a la boca y sus manos se apretaron en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Lo recuerdo. –fue lo único que respondió. La ira hirviendo bajo sus poros y algo más; la chica. Aún sentía su presencia, pero de una forma diferente, débil. La ira pasó de repente a segundo plano.

-Lo que te voy a mostrar, te dará tu oportunidad de cobrar venganza, pero antes, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta y Jace reconoció el lugar. Era el calabozo donde Hodge había arrastrado a la chica. La curiosidad le picaba los nervios.

-¿De qué se trata, Hodge? –Preguntó él.

-Ya lo verás, -replicó su mentor, abriendo la puerta. En la sala de piedra no había nada más que una tina, o al menos algo parecido, que descansaba sobre el suelo en el centro de la sala. _Ella estaba dentro. _Podía sentirlo.

Sin pensarlo, se acercó apresuradamente a la tina, completamente desprevenido para lo que vio.

La chica estaba en el fondo del agua, pálida y magullada; su cabello, largo y rojo, flotaba alrededor de su cabeza, dándole una apariencia fantasmal.

-Esta… -empezó a decir Jace.

-¿Muerta? –inquirió su mentor, -No. No es agua, el líquido le permite respirar; sólo se desmayó. La pobre se asustó demasiado. –Hodge casi pareció escupir la última frase, aunque Jace no estaba seguro de porqué.

-¿Y qué tiene _ella_ que ver con Valentine? –Preguntó. Tenía que haber alguna razón por la que la chica se hallaba encerrada dentro de un calabozo en el instituto.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí, Jace, empezando por mantener este pequeño encuentro en secreto. –Empezó a decir Hodge. –Esta chica, es la hija de Valentine Morgenstern; Clarissa, y ella posee un pedazo de información muy valioso para mí. –La ira volvió a Jace, al entender que se encontraba en presencia de la hija de un asesino. Hodge prosiguió. –Me temo que mis métodos no fueron suficientes para obtenerla, pero _tú, _-dirigió una mirada intensa hacia Jace, -tú tal vez tengas mas éxito. Y si lo consigues, obtendrás la venganza que tanto deseas.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer, Hodge? –Preguntó él, decidido.

-Tengo que salir de la ciudad por algunos días, –explicó. –Mientras tanto, quiero que la cures. Hazte cargo de ella y gánate su confianza; llévala a la cama, si quieres, no es mi problema, pero asegúrate de saber exactamente de lo que es capaz. Me temo que esta pequeña Cazadora de Sombras es algo particular en cuanto a sus habilidades. Te darás cuenta tu mismo.

-Espera, -empezó Jace. –¿Quieres que me haga cargo de una niña? –Todo se hacía cada vez más confuso.

-No una niña, muchacho; una cazadora. Una cazadora con poderes más allá de tu entendimiento. Necesito que la entrenes, que descubras su potencial y que te ganes su confianza.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, que vas a hacer Hodge? Se supone que tienes que entrenarnos.

-Me temo que necesito hacer algunas averiguaciones primero, y eso implica que tengo que ausentarme por unas semanas, pero no te preocupes; estaré aquí de nuevo antes de que lo notes. Solo diles a Alec y a Isabelle que tuve que viajar de emergencia a Idris.

-¿Y mi venganza? –Eso era lo único que le importaba a Jace en aquel momento. -¿Cuándo podré vengarme de Valentine, si tengo que estar mimando a la zorra de su hija? –El joven dirigió una mirada repleta de odio hacia la chica hundida en la bañera.

-La necesitamos viva, Jace. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría saber acerca de esta chica; necesito la información que ella posee, pero no la obtendré así de fácil. Para eso te necesito a ti. Tengo fe en ti, Jace; confío en que lograrás tu cometido y, cuando ella ya no nos sea de utilidad, podrás matarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuunnnn...<strong>

**les apuesto a que no se lo esperaban. **

**Y bien? que opinan de la situacion? Les gusta? o creen que es mejor que Jace sea el cazador bueno de siempre?**

**La verdad me emociona mucho la idea de invertir un poco los roles, para que Jace no sea siempre el "Heroe" y Clary... bueno, lo van a ver mas adelante. Hasta ahora, la historia en si no ha comenzado realmente; todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora es, por decirlo de alguna forma, la parte introductoria. Espero que no les parezca demasiado aburrido hasta ahora.**

**Mil gracias a las dos personas que dejaron Review en el capitulo anterior, son un Amor!**

**Al guest: Desafortunadamente no pude responder tu Review por PM, aunque me hubiera encantado hacerlo. Tu Review me alegro el dia. Gracias por pasarte por la historia y tomarte el tiempo para comentar. Me alegra mucho que compartas mi punto de Vista con respecto a los matices de las personalidades de los personajes. Espero no decepcionarte.**

**Las canciones para este capitulo son:**

**Blank space, de Taylor Swift**

**Over, de Tove lo**

**Buen soldado, de Miss Cafeina y Francisca Valenzuela**

**Nos leemos la proxima semana!**

**un beso.**

**-Arabella**


	6. Heridas

**Hola! asi que, cuando dije "nos vemos la próxima semana" tal vez haya querido decir "nos vemos el próximo año" FELIZ 2015! y feliz Navidad también, sin importar lo atrasado que tenga el calendario. Les deseo lo mejor a todos mis lectores (los que aún anden por ****ahí) y les mando un abrazo enooorme como regalo de navidad (eso y un Jace envuelto en papel de regalo, sosteniendo un cargamento de libros).**

**Uno de mis propósitos para este año es actualizar Fanfiction a tiempo... **

**Como siempre, tengo algo que contarles pero esta vez no lo voy a dejar al final del capítulo, así que, si solo les interesa la historia, saltense todo lo que esté escrito en negrita. :)**

**La buena noticia es que estoy de nuevo en mi casa (que viva ****Latinoamérica!) y que de nuevo me puedo apoderar del Wi-fi y de mi computador con teclado en español con EÑÑÑÑÑES (Amen); la mala noticia es que estoy hecha un desastre (aqui viene la explicación).**

**Muchas cosas han pasado en los últimos seis meses: Me fuí a vivir un tiempo a Alemania sin mi familia, tuve que aprender un nuevo idioma y dejar atrás a todos mis amigos y empezar de nuevo que, aunque no lo parezca, es mucho más difícil de lo que creen. Antes de irme, me pasó una de las cosas mas locas y horriblemente hermosas (Y horribles) que me podían pasar. Me enamoré. Y no estoy hablando de que me gustaba alguien, hablo de abejas asesinas en el estómago (porque definitivamente no eran mariposas), de escribir canciones y no dormir. El problema? Se enamoró de alguien más y, aunque nunca fue muy cercano conmigo, se acercó a mi solo para usarme como "diversión" para hacerme quedar en ridículo. Después de varias noches llorando por skype con mi mejor amigo, digo llorando por que yo me atacaba a chillar y él trataba de tranquilizarme, decidí tratar de ignorar lo que sentía, para dejar de hacerme daño a mi misma, alimentando lo que no era más que una fantasía. El viaje a Alemania parecía un milagro del cielo, pero en realidad no lo fue. Las cosas iban bien al principio y, por un par de semanas, logré olvidarme por completo de lo que pasaba en el resto del mundo, pero luego llegaron las inseguridades con deseos de venganza. Pasaba largos periodos de tiempo sin comer y cuando comía me atragantaba con todo lo que podía, lloraba en mi cama cada noche y practicaba mis sonrisas en el espejo. A pesar de las cosas buenas que me pasaban (porque fueron muchas) estaba entrando rápidamente a un estado de crisis, hasta que toqué fondo. Intenté cortarme. No encontré con qué, y eso fue lo que me salvó, creo. Me di cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda y de que no podía seguir haciéndome daño a mi misma. Las cosas mejoraron, y lo siguen haciendo hasta hoy. Ahora paso todos los días de vacaciones bajo la atenta mirada de mi mamá, que se asegura de que este bien. Todavía tengo mis momentos; el día que fui a conseguir una camiseta en un centro comercial casi me da un ataque de pánico al bajarme del carro y me la pase temblando todo el tiempo. Ahora estoy deseando detener el tiempo para no entrar otra vez al colegio y no ver a la persona de la que me enamoré (porque creo que no lo he superado), sabiendo que cree que soy una rara y que solo me usó para reirse con sus amigos.**

**Si aún no los he aburrido con mis problemas, quiero darles las gracias a los que estén leyendo esto, esta información que no había compartido con nadie. Puede que haberla publicado no haya sido la mejor idea del planeta, pero Fanfiction es la forma perfecta de compartir mis problemas con la gente. (Si no me conocen, cual es el lío?) Así que gracias por leer y por acompañarme en esta aventura que es escribir fanfics, aunque los aburra con mis crisis existenciales. Son lo mejor!**

**GRACIAS!**

**Agora si, espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo. Como siempre, contesto reviews al final.**

**Ojalá les guste!**

* * *

><p>"There are wounds that never show on the body<p>

that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds"

-Laurel K. Hamilton

* * *

><p><em>Cuando ya no nos sea de utilidad, podrás matarla. <em>

La frase de su mentor aún resonaba en la cabeza de Jace.

Se había quedado congelado, sin poder moverse. Su mente aún procesando la información.

_Era imposible. _

La chica no podía ser la hija de Valentine.

Valentine tenía el cabello blanco, el rostro angular y la expresión cruel; ella tenía el cabello rojo y un rostro inocente, como de niña. Valentine era un Cazador de Sombras, pero la chica en cuestión no tenía ninguna runa; de hecho, se veía débil escuálida. No podía ser una cazadora. Tenía que haber un error. ¿O no? Fuera lo que fuera, la chica frente a él no era completamente humana. Algo demoniaco corría por sus venas, y Jace estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para averiguarlo.

Rápidamente la sacó de la bañera y, para su sorpresa, notó que ella estaba seca. Ni su pelo, ni su ropa; no tenía una sola gota de humedad. Hodge tenía razón; el líquido no era agua. _Magia. _Susurró una voz en su cabeza. El líquido era mágico. ¿Pero de dónde lo había sacado Hodge?

Con más preguntas que respuestas, la tomó en brazos, sorprendiéndose por lo liviana que era, y salió del calabozo, cuidando de no tropezar y caerse.

El recorrido de vuelta se le hizo eterno; con la chica en sus brazos y sus nervios de punta. Algo en ella lo desestabilizaba; Su sangre, del color escarlata más exquisito, le enloquecía los sentidos; le aceleraba la respiración y hacía que su corazón palpitara a cien mil kilómetros por hora. Era inaudito; lo que podía hacerle una desconocida. No, ella no era una desconocida, aunque Jace así lo hubiera deseado; era la hija del asesino de sus padres y él la había condenado a muerte. Si no era ella, ¿entonces quién pagaría? _Ojo por ojo, Valentine._

La mataría; de eso estaba convencido. Pero antes, estaba decidido a hacerla sufrir; a torturarla silenciosamente; como la serpiente que se enrosca lentamente alrededor de su víctima, antes de asfixiarla de súbito. La mataría; después de partirle el corazón.

Finalmente, logró distinguir el agujero en el muro de la biblioteca por donde había entrado. Al salir, sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz. Ya había amanecido completamente; era cuestión de minutos antes de que alguno de los Lightwood hiciera acto de presencia y Jace no quería que nada interviniera en su plan. Tenía que darse prisa. Con la menor delicadeza, se colocó la chica al hombro, como si fuera un saco de regalos y bajó rápidamente las escaleras hasta la entrada principal del instituto. Una vez allí, volvió a tomar a la chica en brazos; esta vez apropiadamente. Respiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire en una lenta exhalación. _Aquí vamos. _Pensó.

-Isabelle! –Su grito resonó por todo el instituto, retumbando en las paredes.

Medio minuto después, Los hermanos Lightwood bajaban corriendo las escaleras. Alec, ya vestido, con el pelo ligeramente húmedo y una espada corta en la mano, e Isabelle, aún en pijama; su látigo desplegado y sus ojos alerta.

Al verlo, ambos corrieron hacia él, notando a la chica inconsciente en sus brazos.

-Necesita ayuda. –Fue lo único que dijo Jace. Pero no era tan simple.

Alec la reconoció, y de inmediato dio un paso atrás.

-_Eso _fue lo que nos atacó la otra noche. No voy a ayudarla.

Jace, poniendo su mejor cara de súplica, dirigió su mirada hacia Isabelle. La hermana menor de Alec se debatía entre acercarse o no. El golpe en su mejilla apenas se veía, gracias al _iratze, _pero aún se alcanzaba a distinguir una leve coloración violeta.

-Isabelle, por favor. –Suplicó él. –Está herida.

-Por supuesto que está herida! –gritó Alec. –Esa _cosa _lanzó a mi hermana contra una pared!

-Sufuciente! –Exclamó Isabelle, e inhaló profundamente. –Si está herida, hay que ayudarla. Es nuestra obligación dar asilo a los mundanos. Jace, llévala a la enfermería. Vámos, no voy a poder hacerme cargo yo sola.

Como una Comandante militar Isabelle salió caminando fuera de la enfermería, con Jace tras de ella, Cargando a la chica en brazos. Su cabeza colgaba del brazo de este y su cuerpo estaba recogido en lo que parecía una posición incómoda, pero él no se molestó en acomodarla. Caminó por los pasillos siguiendo a su hermana adoptiva, todo el camino hasta llegar a la enfermería. Una sala grande y bien iluminada con varias camas vacías; en el techo habían varias runas dibujadas, que hablaban de reposo, sanación y equilibrio.

La chica Lightwood se dirigió a una esquina de las estancia, donde había una bañera blanca, un par de cuencos, trapos y esponjas. De inmediato empezó a llenar la bañera con agua y a preparar un botiquín para curarle las heridas a la niña humana.

-Déjala allí. –Dijo Isabelle, señalando hacia una de las camas. Jace depositó a la pelirroja, aún inconsciente, sobre el colchón, e Isabelle se acercó a ajustarle la almohada y retirarle el pelo de la cara. Sin embargo, su mano permaneció unos segundos mas sobre la frente de la chica, para luego pasar a sus mejillas.

-Por el Ángel! Jace, la pobre está ardiendo. –Ella se puso de pié y se dirigió a la salida. –Voy a buscar medicina, no se te ocurra dejarla sola. –Y con eso desapareció corriendo por la puerta.

Jace se acercó también a la cama donde descansaba la chica.

Al poner su mano sobre su frente, lo notó de inmediato; tenía fiebre altísima.

No podía simplemente dejarla morir, pues afectaría sus planes. Necesitaba opciones, pero no había tiempo. _La bañera_.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la levantó en brazos y fue con ella hasta la otra esquina de la enfermería. De un salto, entró a la bañera, sumergiéndose a sí mismo, y hundiendo a la chica con él.

El agua estaba helada, pero era justo lo que necesitaba. Con cuidado, Jace se sentó en la bañera, apoyando su espalda contra el mármol, La chica acunada entre sus piernas. Con un tazón, él dejó caer agua sobre su cabello y su rostro, dejando que el frío del agua le bajara la temperatura a ella. Las gotas de agua revelaban la piel blanca, oculta bajo la tierra y la sangre seca.

_Sangre. _La chica tenía varios cortes y raspones, la sangre se disolvía en el agua, volviéndola ligeramente rosada. Jace tomó una esponja, la hundió en el agua y empezó a limpiar a consciencia el rostro de la chica, pasando las esponja sobre sus mejillas, sus sienes y su frente; tenía el labio roto, notó vagamente.

Sus manos sujetaban a la chica contra su pecho, para evitar que esta cayera al agua; los contornos de sus huesos estaban demasiado marcados, su rostro demasiado angular, su cuerpo demasiado frágil. Se preguntaba como sería romperla, estrujarla entre sus brazos hasta oír sus huesos quebrándose, partiéndose en dos como un árbol en una tormenta; pero ella no era un árbol, ella era apenas una rama. Sería demasiado fácil. Tenía que esperar; después de todo, le encantaban los desafíos.

Con decisión, sacó una navaja pequeña de la cinturilla de su pantalón. La hoja afilada relucía al sol. Cuidadosamente, deslizó la hoja dentro de la blusa de la chica, cortando la pieza de tela. Repitió el proceso con los pantalones, cortando hasta más arriba de la rodilla y luego desabrochando el botón y bajándolos por sus piernas.

Por primera vez, Jace tenía dificultades para desvestir a una chica. Cuando las estorbosas prendas estuvieron, por fin, en el suelo de mármol, Jace retomó su labor. Con la esponja, se tomó su tiempo restregándole los brazos, los hombros y, finalmente, las piernas. Estas eran la peor parte; estaban llenas de cortes y sangre seca que se rehusaba a diluirse. La posición en la que él se encontraba tampoco ayudaba mucho a su causa; tenía que estirarse y encorvarse para poder alcanzar sus piernas y aún así la posición le dificultaba el movimiento. Si quería terminar de lavarla, tendría que salir de la tina.

Sin pensarlo, salió del agua y reacomodó a la chica en la misma posición en la que él había estado; la espalda contra el borde de la tina y las piernas sumergidas en el agua. Ahora si podía verla bien. A pesar de la coloración rosada del agua, podía notar un hilo de sangre brotando de su pantorrilla. Al levantar un poco su pierna, pudo ver de qué se trataba.

Un corte profundo, pero pequeño, en su pantorrilla derecha, los bordes estaban llenos de tierra, sucios; de la herida brotaba pus. Estaba infectada, eso era lo que le había ocasionado la fiebre en primer lugar. Si quería que la fiebre se le pasara, tendría que limpiarle la herida y darle medicina para contrarrestar los efectos de la infección. Él no podía tratarla si estaba sumergida en el agua, así que se inclinó sobre la bañera y la alzó nuevamente, esta vez con verdadero cuidado de no molestarle la herida. Algo así debía doler como el demonio.

De repente, Isabelle volvió a la enfermería, cargando consigo una cesta repleta de hierbas, cremas, ungüentos y todo tipo de artilugios medicinales. Ella, al ver a Jace, mojado, cargando en brazos a una pelirroja semidesnuda, igualmente empapada, no pudo más que soltar un grito y soltar la cesta que llevaba en las manos. Los contenidos calleron al suelo y algunos frascos rodaron un par de metros.

-Por el Ángel, Jace!

-¿Que pasa Iz? –preguntó él, al ver a su hermana tan alterada.

-_¿Qué pasa iz? –_replicó ella, imitando la voz grave de él. –Lo que pasa, es que no te puedo dejar solo con una chica ni por diez minutos, sin que intentes sacarle la ropa! Raziel, esa chica de verdad te incineró las neuronas. –dijo exasperada.

-Ni siquiera la conozco, Iz. –Replicó él, perfectamente neutral.

-Sabes perfectamente que no hablo de ella, Jace. –Señaló con la cabeza a la pequeña chica inconsciente. -Hablo de tu pequeña amiga Arianna.

-No la metas en esto, Isabelle. No es mi culpa que no pudieras conservar a tu novio. –Al ver la expresión vacía en el rostro de su hermana, se le secó la boca. –Lo siento, yo…

-Fuera. –El hielo en su voz era más que evidente, y sin embargo el rostro de Isabelle Lightwood permanecía impasible.

-Izzy…

-Dije que te fueras! Ya hiciste suficiente, Jace. Ahora sal de aquí.

-Isabelle, no quería…

-No. No querías, pero de todos modos lo dijiste; ahora es mi turno de decirte, que si no sales de aquí en cinco segundos, me aseguraré personalmente de que no tengas hijos.

Jace, sabiendo que Isabelle iba en serio, dejó a la chica en una de las camas, a pesar de que esta escurría agua por todos lados, y salió pitando por la puerta de la enfermería.

Isabelle esperó hasta oír los pasos de su hermano desaparecer por el pasillo, entonces se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró, solo para asegurarse de que nadie iba a poder ver lo que estaba sucediendo en la enfermería.

Tomando la canasta, que había dejado en el suelo y recogiendo las hierbas que se habían esparcido por el suelo, se dirigió a la cama en la que reposaba la misteriosa chica.

Las heridas eran bastante evidentes: una muñeca rota, hinchada y magullada, múltiples raspones en los brazos y en el rostro y un corte profundo en la pantorrilla derecha. Pacientemente, Isabelle se dispuso a limpiar, desinfectar y vendar cada pequeña herida, cada corte, teniendo especial cuidado con su rostro y su pantorrilla. Esta última le tomó algo más de esfuerzo, pues tuvo que inyectarle medicina contra la infección, y ella agradeció que la pelirroja estuviera inconsciente; la herida era francamente horripilante y extrañamente familiar, pero no recordaba exactamente donde la había visto antes. Su mente ató los cabos rápidamente. _Alec. _Alec la había herido en el callejón, con su daga. Ella era la que los había atacado en Pandemonium, pero ellos solo sabían de dos demonios en el club, no tres, y era obvio que la chica no era un demonio, o se habría desintegrado al acercarse a la puerta del instituto. Sin embargo, no explicaba por qué había reaccionado ante la frecuencia del sensor, si sus ondas únicamente podían ser captadas por demonios.

Era verdaderamente extraño.

Sacudiendo los pensamientos de su cabeza, Isabelle se dispuso a cambiar la ropa mojada de la chica por una muda seca y limpia, pero, justo cuando iba a retirarle las prendas mojadas, se dio cuenta de algo: su piel estaba cubierta de cicatrices. No eran solo vestigios de raspones, o picaduras, sino verdaderas cicatrices; las que solo dejaban heridas graves, hechas con objetos afilados, marcas de puñetazos, quemaduras con fuego, pinchazos de agujas. Casi imperceptibles, pero estaban ahí y claramente habían sido hechas por alguien más.

Aterrada, Isabelle se apresuró en cambiarla de ropa y en cubrirla lo más pronto posible.

No podía imaginar todo por lo que había pasado la chica como para portar aquel tipo de marcas.

Sin querer ponderar demasiado la idea, decidió tomarle la temperatura de nuevo.

Seguía hirviendo. La temperatura le había bajado un poco, pero había vuelto a subir.

¿Pero por que? Ya le había limpiado la herida y le había inyectado los medicamentos necesarios como para que la fiebre continuara. A menos que…

-Alexander Gideon Lightwood! –Gritó. Era extraño como en las últimas horas había gritado más que en el último año.

Desafortunadamente, el primero en aparecer no fue Alec, sino Jace, quien abrió la puerta de golpe y entró corriendo a la enfermería. Sin perder el tiempo, Isabelle señaló hacia la herida vendada en la pantorrilla de la chica.

-Se infectó con sangre de demonio, del callejón. La daga con la que la apuñalaron fue utilizada antes, -Jace, sabiendo perfectamente lo que necesitaba hacer, sacó su estela, que brillaba con una luz azulada, y la acercó al brazo de la chica.

-¿Pero qué haces? –Isabelle estaba visiblemente alterada, al ver a Jace intentar ponerle una runa a una mundana. -Jace, -intentó hablarle de nuevo, al ver que su hermano no la estaba escuchando.

-Hago lo que alguien más tuvo que haber hecho hace mucho. –Respondió él, antes de tomar el brazo inerte de la chica y dibujar una runa en el pliegue de su brazo. Sin saberlo, había sellado el destino de la chica con esa runa.

* * *

><p>Clary podía escuchar voces en la distancia, pero no estaba segura si se trataba de voces reales, o si era solo un juego; el efímero producto de su alterada imaginación.<p>

Era vagamente consciente del vacío en su estómago y de una sensación de quemazón en su brazo derecho, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Se sentía como en una nube; una nube espesa, densa, que apenas la dejaba respirar, hasta que se rendía y se dejaba llevar por la oscuridad.

Se sentía condenada a repetir el mismo ciclo, durante veces que le parecieron interminables. Detrás de sus párpados, brotaban flores, explotaban fuegos artificiales, ardía el fuego. Su mente traicionera la tenía encadenada, dejándola arder en sus sueños, sin poder despertar.

Temía no poder escapar nunca de sus pesadillas, hasta que escuchó un coro de voces rompiendo el silencio; abriéndose paso entre la niebla y mostrándole el camino de salida.

-Ahí, ¿la ves? Se movió.

-Déjalo iz, lleva así varios días. No significa que vaya a despertar. –Claramente eran un hombre y una mujer los que hablaban.

-Deja de ser tan resentido. Ni siquiera te golpeó a ti.

-Exactamente, si me hubiera golpeado a mí hubiera sido diferente.

-No me digas que hubieras golpeado a una niña, Alec, tu y yo sabemos… Mira! ¿Lo viste? Se movió otra vez. -Clary trataba de despertar, aferrándose a las dos voces que discutían. ¿Estaban hablando de ella?

-Isabelle, no… Por el Ángel! De verdad está despertando.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije. Ahora haz algo y ayúdala.

Con dificultad, Clary logró abrir los ojos, y fue cegada por la luz. El sol entraba a través de las cortinas blancas e iluminaba toda la estancia.

Los rayos dorados se proyectaban sobre las columnas de piedra y el techo, creando todo tipo de mosaicos. Se encontraba sobre una cama y junto a ella, habían dos figuras de pié. _Las voces_, pensó. Se trataba de dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica; mientras que él se veía algo mayor, la chica parecía tener la misma edad que ella.

-Bienvenida de nuevo. ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Sin preguntar, la chica se sentó junto a Clary en la cama. Lo primero que notó, fue que ella era hermosa; tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos oscuros, facciones angulares en un rostro perfectamente proporcionado y su cabello… Tenía el pelo larguísimo, liso y negro azabache. Así como lo llevaba, recogido en una coleta, parecía toda una guerrera amazona.

-Estoy bien, creo. –Y era verdad; salvo por el terrible vacío en su estómago, se sentía perfectamente. -¿Dónde estoy? Que… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

-Oh! Lo siento mucho. Soy Isabelle, pero puedes llamarme Izzy -se presentó la chica, -Y este es mi hermano, Alec. Tiende a ser bastante callado, no le hagas caso. –Dijo Isabelle señalando a la otra persona presente en la sala. Alc era casi idéntico a su hermana, él, al igual que ella, tenía el cabello liso y negro, pero sus ojos eran del azul más espectacular que hubiera visto. Sus dedos se flexionaron, como buscando un lápiz para poder dibujarlos. Si tan solo no la miraran con tanto resentimiento.

Al sentir un súbito espasmo, Clary se dobló de dolor, apretando su estómago. Isabelle de inmediato le tendió una pequeña taza humeante, con un líquido espumoso en su interior. _¿Qué se suponía que había en la taza? ¿Y si todo había sido solo un acto y la iban a envenenar? _Isabelle pareció notar sus dudas, porque de inmediato se aclaró la garganta y añadió. –Es para estabilizar tu estómago. Estas deshidratada; no has comido nada en varios días y tu estómago debe estar sufriendo terriblemente. Intentamos darte sopa, pero solo funcionó una vez. Estabas demasiado inconsciente.

Agradeciendo el gesto y creyendo en sus buenas intenciones, Clary se llevó la taza a los labios. El líquido era muy aromático, y sin embargo carecía de sabor; apenas tenía un regusto dulce, como a miel, pero era demasiado sutil como para poder saborearlo bien. Su estómago, sin embargo, pareció recibirlo de maravilla, pues dejó de dolerle casi de inmediato y en cambio se sintió mejor. Aún tenía hambre, pero no era tan terrible como hace un par de minutos.

Por primera vez notó que no llevaba puesta su ropa. Tenía puesta una especie de túnica, del color de la madera de balso, que le llegaba hasta los muslos y unos pantalones sueltos del mismo color, sólo que estos eran demasiado largos para sus piernas. Era obvio que la ropa le quedaba grande.

-Tuvimos que cambiarte de ropa. –Dijo Isabelle, al ver que Clary ya había bebido todo el contenido de la taza. –Tus otras prendas estaban llenas de sangre, así que tuvimos que botarlas, pero puedes tomar las mías cuando quieras. –Añadió la pelinegra, señalando con la cabeza hacia la túnica que llevaba puesta Clary.

-Oh! Casi lo olvido. Tenemos que llevarte con Magnus. –Dijo la chica Lightwood.

-¿Magnus?

-Magnus Bane, el gran brujo de Brooklyn. De seguro que él sabe algo acerca de tu condición.

-¿Mi condición? –A Clary le molestó el tono con el que lo dijo Isabelle. No había nada que saber; había sido secuestrada por una mujer maniática que creía en ángeles y demonios, la habían encerrado en un sótano con un supuesto vampiro y ahora le hablaban de brujos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, si no es que ya la había perdido. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y sacudió la cabeza, como si así pudiera aclarar sus ideas.

-Iz, creo que es suficiente. La estás alterando. –Dijo Alec, hablando por primera vez y sorprendiendo a Clary. –Lo mejor es que le demos tiempo para procesar todo y que le pongamos un buen plato de comida en frente. Está mas delgada que una estaca y no ha comido en un largo tiempo. –Clary agradeció la intervención del joven Lightwood, sintiendo como se le hacía agua la boca de solo pensar en comida.

-Hay algo que tienes que saber… -Alec se quedó corto al no conocer su nombre.

-Clary. Soy Clary Fray.

-Bien, Clary. ¿Sabes qué es esa marca en tu brazo? ¿Te duele?

-No. No lo creo. No siento nada fuera de lo normal. –Los hermanos Lightwood se miraron a los ojos, preocupados.

-Clary, esta es una marca del Ángel. Una de las runas sagradas de Raziel. ¿Dices que nunca has oído de ellas?

-Si… ¿Por qué es tan importante?

-Esta runa… el hecho de que la soportes… Eres una cazadora, Clary. Una cazadora de sombras, destinada a proteger a los humanos y a combatir los demonios en la tierra. El hecho de que hayas sobrevivido a la runa, implica que eres una de nosotros.

-¿Una de Ustedes? No lo entiendo.

-Mi hermana Isabelle y yo somos cazadores y vivimos aquí, en el instituto. Ven abajo con nosotros. Una vez que hayas comido algo te lo explicaremos todo.

Clary estaba a punto de aceptar, cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió súbitamente, dejando entrar a un hombre… no, a un joven, a la enfermería. Clary casi se queda sin respiración. Él era hermoso. Su cabello dorado caía en leves ondas del mismo color de sus ojos, enmarcados por gruesas pestañas y pómulos altos, adornando un rostro de facciones casi perfectas, con una frente alta y labios gruesos. Era la persona más hermosa que había visto en su vida, y la estaba mirando.

Él se dirigió con pasos firmes hacia la cama en la que ella permanecía sentada, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

-Jace, -Lo saludó Izzy. –Estábamos a punto de bajar por algo de comida. ¿Nos acompañas? –Así que su nombre era Jace, Pensó Clary. Un nombre bastante inusual.

-No me lo perdería, Iz. Pero solo si tu te mantienes alejada de la sartén. –Añadió él, con una sonrisa de medio lado. –Veo que sobreviviste la marca. –Dijo, esta vez dirigiéndose a Clary. –Lo sospechaba desde el principio.

-¿Lo sospechabas? –Preguntó ella, en parte indignada por el hecho de que él hubiera puesto su vida en riesgo.

-Estaba un noventa por ciento seguro. Pero veo que tenía razón.

-Ya veo…

Jace no vio venir el golpe. A pesar de que la bofetada no le había dolido, si que lo había tomado por sorpresa. No esperaba que una chica tan diminuta se atreviera a golpearlo, especialmente si se trataba de la hija de Valentine. Haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por contener la rabia que empezaba a hervir en su interior, se dirigió a ella.

-¿Y eso exactamente por que fue? – Ella estaba impasible, lo que resultaba algo irónico, pues estaba ante la presencia de un guerrero que le llevaba al menos medio metro de estatura y no había ni pestañeado ante su mirada cargada de ira. Tras mirarlo a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos y luego ponerse de pié, finalmente contestó.

-Eso fue por el otro diez por ciento.

Clary se dio media vuelta, dejando atrás a un atónito Jace. Isabelle y Alec se rieron por lo bajo, mientras él los fulminaba con la mirada. Izzy se apresuró a caminar junto a Clary, tomándola por el brazo.

-Tu, mi querida Clary, vas a ser mi nueva mejor amiga. –Declaró Isabelle.

De pequeña, Clary no había tenido muchos amigos. Tal vez por el hecho de que se la había pasado en un sótano polvoriento. Pero en ese momento, cuando Isabelle la había enganchado del brazo, una pizca de esperanza había empezado a crecer.

Tal vez las cosas no iban a ser tan malas después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Es media noche y tendría que estar dormida hace horas porque mañana tengo que madrugar, pero tenía que subir este capítulo hoy. Les gusto? Los confundió? Resolvió alguna de sus dudas? los dejó con ganas de más?<strong>

**A partir de este capítulo voy a darle un giro total a la personalidad de Clary, porque no quiero que sea la típica damisela en apuros a la que tienen que salvar todo el tiempo. Oh no. Jace va a tener algunos problemas a partir de ahora cuando se trata de cierta pelirroja.**

**¿Algo que decir? déjenme un review, los reviews alimentan mi alma! (ok, tal vez no, pero si me hacen feliz) **

**Gracias a Yocel, JacyHerondale y a CarriettaWhite por haber comentado el capítulo anterior, aquí les respondo sus comentarios. Esta vez no se puso por PM porque mi mailbox no cargó. Lo siento.**

_**Yocel: Me alegra que te guste el curso que está tomando la historia y espero no decepcionarte. Si la confusión llega a ser demasiada, mándame un PM y con gusto te aclaro todo.**_

_**CarriettaWhite: Bienvenida a Memories! me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado hasta ahora; me gusta pensar que es bastante original y estoy haciendo lo posible para mantener la intriga y confundirlos un poco. Prometo no abandonarla, así que no te preocupes. Me disculpo por la espera tan larga para subir este capítulo. Sigue disfrutando de la historia.**_

_**JacyHerondale:**** Te tienes que crear una cuenta de fanfiction para poder hablar por PM! Es necesario para vivir! Encontré mi alma gemela. O Trilliza, o quintilliza; creo que tengo varias jajaja. Juro que voy a terminar aburriendo a los lectores con mis larguísimas respuestas a tus reviews o los voy a hacer pensar que estoy loca. Bueno, más loca que ahora. Gracias Gracias Gracias! Entendiste mi visión perfectamente! En teoría Clary es la atormentada y Jace no tanto, pero si tienen un pasado doloroso en común, lo que los diferencia va a ser su forma de manejarlo. En cuento a Hodge... meh! Era uno de mis personajes menos favoritos y creo que se nota un poco. En cuanto a Taylor, me pasé todos estos meses cantando Blank Space y el resto de las canciones de su album por todo el planeta. Creo que casi me echan del avion, en serio. Y el video... EL VIDEO! El chico se llama Sean O'Pry y es modelo de muuuuuuchas marcas (tal vez lo haya stalkeado un poco por internet). Perdon por dejarte esperando! la verdad había planeado actualizar antes de irme de Alemania pero nunca tuve tiempo... espero poder compensarte. **_

**Espero que les haya gustado! díganme qué les gustaría ver más adelante.**

**Un beso!**

**-Arabella.**


	7. Refugio

**Estoy de vuelta! más resfriada que un castor en el polo norte (?) pero de vuelta. (es posible que el resfriado haya afectado algunas de mis neuronas...)**

**Este capítulo es algo corto, pero va a dar paso a toooooodo lo que esta por venir, espero que les guste y nos leemos al final.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em>"Dear refuge of my weary soul,<em>

_On thee, when sorrows rise,_

_On thee, when waves of trouble roll,_

_My fainting hope relies."_

**_-Anne Steele_**

* * *

><p>Isabelle lightwood no había sonreído en un largo tiempo.<p>

Su hermano Alec había empezado a preocuparse por la falta de entusiasmo de su hermana menor, pero cada vez que intentaba acercársele Isabelle solo le respondía con un gesto de la mano, como si no fuera nada. Ella olvidaba que, aunque no fueran _parabatai, _sí eran hermanos y Alec la conocía casi como a la palma de su mano.

Isabelle en realidad tenía pocas razones para sonreír. A pesar de que era muy bonita y de que el hecho le había abierto mas puertas de las que podría contar, su belleza nunca le había parecido nada fuera de lo normal. Era demasiado alta, su cabello demasiado liso y sus curvas demasiado prominentes, a pesar de tener una figura esbelta. Había festejado mucho, bebido mucho y roto muchas reglas. En una familia altamente disfuncional como la suya, con padres divorciados ausentes y sin ver a su hermano menor Max, ella sabía que sus escándalos eran una reunión familiar garantizada; y eso era mejor que no saber nada de sus padres.

Entre más pudiera llevarles la contraria a sus padres, mejor. Precisamente por eso se había convertido en "la bomba" Lightwood. Había arrasado con todos los clubes nocturnos de Nueva York y había salido con todos los hombres jóvenes de Idris al menos una vez. Robert y Maryse insistían en que su hija fuera toda una dama; precisamente por eso se enfurecían al ver que ella vivía una vida de caos y descontrol. No era nada más que una fachada. Alec y Jace lo sabían bien.

Desde su última pelea con Jace las cosas habían cambiado. Habían dejado de cazar juntos y el trío de hermanos se había separado, ahora era un dúo algo disfuncional. Los últimos meses ella y Alec habían vuelto al instituto con un porcentaje de heridas considerablemente más alto que antes y Alec tardaba más tiempo en curar sin las runas de su _parabatai._

En esos dos días en los que Clary había estado inconsciente, no dejaba de preguntarse que habría pasado de haber estado Jace en el callejón con ellos. El solo pensar que, de haber estado los tres, podrían haber llegado a matar a la joven le hacía poner los pelos de punta. _Pobre chica, _pensaba. Y a pesar de todo, Clary seguía sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes; balanceando sus pies descalzos por debajo de la silla y apoyando su cabeza en sus dos manos, mientras veía a Alec cocinar, haciendo malabares con los tomates antes de picarlos y agregarlos a la salsa.

Puede que Isabelle pensara que no tenía muchas razones para sonreír, pero al ver a Clary y a su hermano, sabía que estaba equivocada.

* * *

><p>-Entonces, ¿como funciona esto de los cazadores? Alec, cuéntame. –Clary seguía descalza, sentada en un taburete de la cocina, viendo como Alec cocinaba. Los olores la envolvían y se le hacía agua la boca con solo pensar en un plato de comida. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer? ¿Dos días? ¿Tres? Aunque la extraña infusión le había quitado el dolor de estómago, aún tenía un hambre voraz.<p>

Alec se rascó la nuca antes de contestar.

-Los cazadores de sombras somos una raza mitad ángel, mitad humano; somos los encargados de cazar a todos los demonios que han llegado a nuestra dimensión y devolverlos a _Edom, _su reino. –explicó Alec, con el tono de un experto en el tema.

-¿Y los otros? –preguntó Clary –Seguramente no hay solo demonios.

-No. –respondió Alec, pasándole a su hermana, que acababa de llegar, un tomate para que lo guardara en el refrigerador. –Existen también los ángeles y los subterráneos, que son los hijos de ángeles y demonios con humanos.

-¿Entonces nosotros somos subterráneos?

-No. Los subterráneos son los hijos de los demonios o los que tienen algo de sangre demoniaca en ellos. Tu eres mitad ángel, no una subterránea.

-¿Y los ángeles?

-Los ángeles no son mas que unos bastardos mentirosos. –Jace escupió las palabras al entrar a la cocina, no sin antes lanzarle a Clary una mirada llena de odio. Isabelle, que se había sentado al lado izquierdo de Clary lo reprendió.

-Jace!

-¿Qué quieres que diga Iz? Los ángeles nos botaron en este basurero para que hagamos el trabajo sucio por ellos y nunca han movido un dedo para ayudar. ¿No es así? Llevamos siglos haciendo esto y, hasta donde yo se, ninguno de nosotros ha vsto un ángel. Estamos solos.

-Tal vez, -comenzó a decir Alec, burlón, mientras le pasaba a Clary un plato de pasta, -deberías empezar a ser más amable, Jace. Quizás así los ángeles decidan ayudarte.

Jace estaba furioso, pero Alec e Isabelle, inmunes ya a su mal humor, miraban entretenidos como Clary devoraba la pasta en cuestión de segundos, mientras Jace estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa de granito.

-No tan rápido, o te vas a atorar-dijo Isabelle a Clary. –No hay necesidad de que comas tan rápido.

Clary, tras dejar los cubiertos en el plato vacío, le dedicó una mirada larga y profunda a Isabelle, antes de suspirar.

-No es por el hambre. Solo aprovecho lo que puede ser mi única comida en días. No sería la primera vez… ya me he acostumbrado.

Todos la miraban boquiabiertos, sin poder creerse lo que decía. ¿Era posible sufrir tanto como para desarrollar ese tipo de mentalidad? Alec se preguntaba cómo se sentiría no poder comer nada en días; el solo pensarlo le producía escalofríos.

Jace rompió el silencio que se había instalado en la cocina poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a Clary.

-Mira, niña; no se de donde vengas ni qué es lo que quieres pero si esperas que te demos asilo como cazadora, tienes que demostrarnos que tienes las agallas. Si te quieres quedar, tienes que ganarme en una pelea.

Isabelle se puso de pié.

-Jace, -el tono de preocupación de Izzy no pasó desapercibido por Alec, que observaba con cautela. –Solo hay que hacer una prueba de sangre. No hay necesidad de que pelees con ella. Mírala, apenas se está recuperando.

Isabelle tenía razón. Jace lo sabía, pero no podía resistirse a un duelo con una Morgenstern en especial sabiendo que iba a ganar. Era demasiado fácil; vencerla e impedir que buscara refugio en el instituto, después iría a cazarla, igual que como había hecho antes. Ella moriría y Alece Isabelle no lo sabrían nunca. Nadie lo sabría. Solo Arianna.

Clary, para asombro de todos, se puso de pié y caminó hasta pararse frente a Jace.

-Si la única forma de que me aceptes es ganándote en un duelo, está bien. Pelearé contigo. –Dijo.

Esa fue la última chispa. La ira se retorcía dentro de Jace, a punto de explotar. Apretaba los puños.

-Llegó tu hora niña. Alec, Isabelle; vamos.

Jace salió del comedor hecho una furia seguido por Alec. Isabelle, suspirando le indicó a Clary que la siguiera y se encaminó junto a los otros al salón de entrenamiento.

* * *

><p><em>bum bum, bum bum ,bum bum<em>

Su corazón latía frenético, su eco acompañando sus apresurados pasos.

Sus pies descalzos sentían el frío de las baldosas de cada corredor que atravesaban y sus ojos apuntaban a todos lados, tratando de absorber cada detalle.

Se sentía entumecida, envuelta en nubes.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

El tacto frío de un objeto en su mano la sacó de su estupor.

Una daga, corta y liviana. Jace, al otro lado del salón, también tenía una.

En la mitad del espacio, había una espada.

-Peleen!

_Bum bum, bum bum_

Los ojos de ambos estaban fijos en la espada. Tenía que conseguirla.

Echó a correr a toda velocidad, él también. Clary movió sus piernas lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía que ser más rápida que Jace.

Como si su vida dependiera de ello, Clary corrió y se lanzó por el aire, lista para coger la espada y levantarla del suelo.

_Bum bum, bum bum_

Estaba cerca, solo unos pocos metros más. Jace se encontraba más lejos de la espada que ella. Dando un salto, sintió como sus dedos se aferraban al mango de la espada.

Lo había logrado. Podía ganar.

De repente, Clary sintió como un dolor agudo le atravesaba el brazo en el que sostenía la espada. De inmediato, la dejó caer al suelo con un gemido de dolor y sostuvo su brazo adolorido contra su cuerpo, protegiéndolo. Se miró el brazo. No había sangre, pero la palma de su mano había sido quemada, justo donde había sostenido la espada.

_Bum bum, bum bum_

No había visto a Jace acercarse y levantar la espada, hasta que lo tuvo encima, tacleándola al suelo. Aplastada por su peso, podía sentir el frío de las baldosas colarse a través de la fina tela de su túnica. Iba a perder, él se aseguraría de ello, estaba segura.

Por un segundo giró la cabeza, Clary logró ver a Alece Isabelle, de pié a unos pocos metros. Ambos observaban la pelea con expresiones preocupadas. Sabían, al igual que ella, que iba a perder. Pero Clary no podía permitírselo; tenía que ganar, no importaba cómo.

No había tiempo. Tenía que utilizar su poder ahora.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Clary soltó su daga y con ambas manos, se aferró al rostro de Jace, tomándolo por sorpresa.

_"Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame."_

De repente, sintió el impacto de su cabeza contra algo duro y sus pensamientos se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Jace debía admitir que la chica lo había tomado por sorpresa al dejar caer la espada, mucho más al soltar su arma y tomarle el rostro con las manos.

Un parpadeo y sus ojos se habían iluminado, adquiriendo un color verde claro casi imposible; sus pupilas encogiéndose hasta casi desaparecer.

Él no había tenido tiempo de observarla mucho tiempo, pues una punzada de dolor había atravesado su cabeza. Sentía como si alguien estuviera escarbando en su cerebro y la sensación era incómoda y dolorosa.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Jace tomó la cabeza de Clary con ambas manos y la estampó contra el suelo de mármol, dejándola inconsciente.

El dolor se detuvo.

-¡Isabelle! –gritó Jace.

Los hermanos Lightwood pegaron un salto y corrieron hasta donde se encontraba. Alec de inmediato empezó a buscar cualquier herida que Jace pudiera tener.

-Estoy bien Alec, en serio. –dijo Jace con voz ronca. –Isabelle, sus ojos. Miren sus ojos.

Isabelle se puso de rodillas junto a la cabeza de Clary, aún inconsciente, y le levantó los párpados. De inmediato inhaló aire fuertemente.

-¡Por el Ángel! –exclamó –Alec, ven a ver esto.

El mayor de los Lightwood se acercó a su hermana a ver lo que sucedía.

Clary parecía tener los ojos ligeramente entornados y sus irises eran de un verde tan claro que parecía casi imposible que fuera natural. Era algo que ninguno de los tres había visto jamás.

-Jace, -empezó a decir Alec –¿Qué sucedió en esa pelea?

Jace exhaló aire bruscamente y se sentó en el suelo.

-No fue algo normal, –suspiró –se sentía como si algo estuviera hurgando en mi cabeza, tratando de entrar en mi mente. ¿Estamos seguros de que es una cazadora?

-Si no lo fuera no habría podido entrar. –Replicó Isabelle. –En cualquier caso, si no es una cazadora, conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar a resolver qué es esta chica.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Jace, ¿de quién se trata?

Tanto Jace como Alec fijaron su mirada en Isabelle, esperando una respuesta.

-Se trata del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

Los tres cazadores se miraron fijamente a los ojos por un segundo, hasta que Jace rompió el contacto visual al entender de quién se trataba.

-Magnus Bane.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aparece el Gran Brujo de Brooklynn! <strong>

**El capítulo es algo corto, pero la verdad es que abandoné mi computadora por un largo tiempo y apenas ****aprovecho un resfriado para ponerme a escribir. La verdad es que no estoy muy convencida con esta capítulo porque era más que todo un puente para lo que viene después. Díganme qué opinaron... honestamente espero que les haya gustado.**

**Estoy algo atrasada con mis historias y no he terminado de escribir el siguiente capítulo, así que no puedo garantizar que vaya a haber actualizaciones en los próximos días, pero prometo que el siguiente capítulo va a estar interesante (bwajajajajajaja) **

**Un abrazo para las personas que dejaron reviews, aquí esta su respuesta.**

**Dark Puppet Master:**** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y mi visión de una "nueva" Clary. Espero no decepcionarte. Prometo que en el próximo capítulo vamos a averiguar un poco más acerca de ella y va a haber más acción.**

**Lady-werempire: Muchas gracias por comentar! espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y que sigas la historia... hay mucho más por venir **

**Jacy Herondale: Mi quintilliza! no sabes lo mucho que me alegran el día tus comentarios, en serio. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, !eres increíble! me alegra mucho que te sientas tenida en cuenta porque una escritora no es nada sin sus lectores. Espero de verdad que te haya gustado este capítulo y que sigas pendiente de lo que viene :)**

**Y solo para tener algo que comentarles...**

**Vieron que el nuevo Jace va a ser Dominic Sherwood? a mi personalmente me encantaba Jamie pero hay que confesar que Dominic no esta para nada mal (tengo una pequeña obsesión con él desde que lo vi en Vampire Academy y mi condición empeoró cuando lo vi en el video de Style de Taylor Swift... estaba para comérselo!) Ahora solo falta saber quien es Clary, y simon, e Izzy y Alec, Valentine, Jocelyn, Luke... eeeeeeen fin! Pero creo que tomaron una buena decisión con Dominic. Ustedes qué creen?**

**También les cuento que ahora siento amor intenso hacia Imagine Dragons. Me volví una fan desde que salió su primer cD y hace una semana los vi en vivo y mi amor por ellos se multiplicó hasta el infinito... Además, ver a Dan (vocalista) hablando español es una de esas cosas que te ablanda el corazón un poquito; es tan tierno!**

**Las canciones que les dejo hoy son: **

**Diet soda society - The Maine**

**Missing you - All time Low**

**Corazón en la maleta - Luis Fonsi**

**Cough Syrup - Young the Giant**

**cuánto me duele - Morat (a ellos los amo por que los conozco y son unas divinuras de gente!)**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido por ahora. Si les gustó el capítulo o la historia (o si lo detestan y no les gustó para nada) no olviden dejar un review! **

**Un beso!**

**-Arabella**


End file.
